¿Por que odiarte es tan dificil?
by Andrea-Sakurita
Summary: Enamorarte perdidamente del chico mas popular, inteligente y mejor atleta del colegio, era un error... eso era seguro para Sakura Kinomoto... ¿Por que es tan dificil odiarte cuando puedo amarte? SxS Dejen Review!
1. El Viaje

Prólogo

Buenoooooo! Yo aquí con una nueva historia (y de sin vergüenza sin terminar la otra) lo que sucede es que se me ocurrió y no seee… Quise escribir antes de que se me fueran las ideas!! Y déjenme decirles que no crean que no terminare la otra porque realmente no pienso hacerlo! la terminare ok? Pero dejen reviews recuerden se llama "Del Odio Al Amor by- Andrea-Sakurita" Dejen reviews please! ) jejeje buenoooooo! Aquí les va en primer cap! Espero que les guste y aquellas personas que leen y no dejan reviews!! Los mato! ¬¬

& (Cambio de escena)

_Cursiva_ (pensamientos)

Guiones –Ejemplos-(conversación)

Paréntesis (ejemplo) (aclaraciones u pensamientos de autora)

Prólogo

Ella una chica hermosa, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, de tez entre blanca y morena, muy buena atleta, simpática, despistad, amable y muy gentil.

Tenía 16 años terminando secundaria, pero un desafortunado evento hará que de una vuelta de 360º y que nuevos acontecimientos sucedan.

El un chico guapo, unos ojos ámbares, cabellos castaño y muy alborotado, te tez morena, atleta, inteligente, serio, seco y muy orgulloso.

Dos personas totalmente diferentes ¿Habrá algo posible entre ellos?

Primer capitulo: El viaje.

-¿Esta todo preparado? Salimos al aeropuerto dentro de 30 minutos- dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo grisáceo, ojos verdes y de tez blanca su nombre era Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

-¡Si! ¡Todo listo! Pero aún pienso que es mala idea- le dijo una joven de tez entre blanca y morena y unos hermosos ojos verdes su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto.

-Cuidado se te queda algo monstruo- le dijo un joven de aproximadamente unos 24 años, de tez tigreña, alto y ojos café su nombre era Touya Kinomoto.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO!- le gritó Sakura.

-Claro monstruo- le dijo.

-Ya verás Touya, me las pagarás muy pronto- dijo con una risa malvada.

-Que te vaya bien hija- le dijo un hombre de tez morena, ojos marrones, pelo castaño oscuro y tez morena su nombre era Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-Ya es hora de irnos pequeña Sakura- le dijo Nadeshiko.

-Si madre-le respondió para luego despedirse de su familia.

-¡Adiós!- dijo Sakura saliendo hacia el aeropuerto con su madre.

En el auto…

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Ansiosa? ¿Emocionada?- le pregunto Nadeshiko.

-Un poco- le dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

-Bien, pues, ya llegamos- le dijo estacionándose y Sakura echo un suspiro.

&

Dentro del aeropuerto…

-Bien tu vuelo sale dentro de 20 minutos- le decía Nadeshiko-Estarás en un apartamento que tenemos allá en Tomoeda por un mes y luego te quedarás en casa de una amiga mía de mucha confianza y su hijo o hija también estudia en el colegio donde te inscribimos- le explico por ultimo- Ya, anda para que vayas embarcando el avión- le dijo –Te quiero hija, todo estará bien lo prometo, disfruta mucho- le dijo por ultimo.

-Yo también te quiero madre, y muchas gracias, se que es lo mejor para mi- le dijo y luego se despidió para marcharse.

&

En el avión…

-Este será un largo viaje- dijo irónicamente- _Aún pienso que es muy mala idea, quien sabe lo que me espera en Tomoeda y más en esa secundaria, dicen que son todos unos "hijos de papi"- _pensó (esta bien lo que pasa es que esa frase es muy famosa y de paso en mi ex colegio decían que donde yo me mude todos eran unos "hijos de papi" pero yo no pienso eso jejeje bueeeh! xD) -_¿Por qué tuve que aceptar venir?-(Quien la manda ¬¬ YO)-_ _No estoy segura de esto_- pensó

&

En Tomoeda…

-Bueno…aquí estoy- dijo tomando su equipaje y saliendo de ahí.

Iba caminando sin saber donde y en eso se tropezó con alguien.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho- dijo una voz suave y serena.

-No, yo lo siento- dijo apenada Sakura –Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- se presentó.

-Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji- se presentó ella también y se quedaron hablando un rato.

-Así que tienes la misma edad que yo- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Si, que coincidencia- le dijo.

-Y… eres nueva aquí ¿cierto?- le pregunto.

-Si, pero por lo que veo tu no- le dijo.

-Así es, yo nací aquí ¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras?- le preguntó.

-Terminaré aquí la secundaria- le dijo.

-¿Enserio? ¿En donde estudiaras?- le pregunto animada.

-En Tomoeda High School- le dijo dudosa –O es que así se llama, no lo se- concluyó.

-¡Que coincidencia! Yo estudio ahí, seremos muy buenas amigas Kinomoto- le dijo muy animada.

-Puedes llamarme Sakura- le dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, pero si tu me llamas Tomoyo- le dijo.

-Ok- dijo mientras Tomoyo asentía.

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos el lunes-dijo y se despidió.

-Si adiós Sakura- dijo e hizo señales con las manos haciendo decir adiós (ya saben el típico movimiento de las manos para decir hola u adiós).

Tomó un taxi dándole la dirección que su madre le había dado y así llego a su hogar por un mes.

-Bueno, creo que todo esto necesita una limpieza y un cambio- dijo entrando.

Puso su equipaje en el que sería su cuarto, sacó su ropa y se duchó.

-Dios, tengo tanto sueño- dijo bañándose con agua muy fría.

Cuando salió se cambio y se puso un short corto de color blanco, una camisa de tiritos rosa, un sweater gris de esos que no son largos si no que llegan a la cintura o más arriba y unos tenis blancos con rayas rosadas.

-Bien aquí hay que limpiar- dijo sacando todas las cajas que habían, quitando las sabanas de los muebles y acomodando todo. Después de 4 horas ordenando el apartamento o más bien la casa, decidió ir a comprar la comida ya empezaba a rugirle el estómago.

10 minutos más tarde ya se encontraba saliendo.

-¿Me podría indicar donde queda un supermercado cerca?- le preguntó a una señora mayor.

-Por supuesto querida- le respondió amablemente y le indicó la dirección.

-Muchas gracias señora- le agradeció y se despidió.

Y así mismo fue y compro la comida y regresó a su casa.

-Al fin, de nuevo en casa- dijo y en eso sonó su celular.

Vio la pantalla y decía _Tomoyo llamando_ y salía su número.

-¿Bueno?- dijo contestando.

_-Hola Sakurita, te estaba llamando para ver como te iba y para ver si necesitabas ayuda- le dijo amablemente._

-No Tomoyo, muchas gracias Tomy-chan, pero si quieres puedes venir a cenar, ahorita estaba llegando del supermercado e iba a preparar la cena- le dijo.

_-¿Seguro no es mucha molestia? Debes estar muy cansada-_le dijo.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, me gustaría que vinieras, no estoy acostumbrada a estar sola- le dijo un poco apenada.

_-De acuerdo, paso por allá dentro de 30 minutos-_dijo y se despidió.

-Chao- dijo animadamente y colgó.

-Bueno ¡a preparar la cena!- dijo animándose.

Y así fue, preparó la cena, sirvió la mesa y a cabo de 30 minutos…

-Listo ahora solo hay que…-pero no pudo terminar- ¡Ahí voy!- gritó ya que había sonado le timbre.

-Hola Tomoyo- dijo saludándola animadamente- Ven pasa, bienvenida a mi casa- dijo mostrándole.

-Muchas gracias Sakura- le dijo.

-Bueno ven pasa adelante, vamos a cenar- le dijo sonriendo.

-Si-le dijo- Por cierto, te quedo muy bien la casa, esta muy limpia y acomodada, haces maravillas- le dijo admirada.

-No es para tanto- dijo apenada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si que eres divina Sakura- le dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

-Eh…- dijo aumentando su color carmín en sus ojos- Vamos, ven te muestro la cocina, ya esta todo servido- le dijo mostrándole el camino (como si fuera muy lejos xD).

Sakura le indico su sitio y ambas se sentaron.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron al unísono.

-Valla Sakura esto te quedo divino- le dijo disfrutando de la comida.

-Muchas gracias, me esforcé mucho- dijo sonriendo.

Terminaron de comer y se echaron a charlar un rato acerca de la secundaria y Tomoyo le hablaba de cada detalle y quien era cada quien, hasta que se hizo tarde y Tomoyo tuvo que irse.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, por todo, Adiós y gracias, por cierto mi madre me dijo que le encantaría conocerte ¿Mañana podrías ir a mi casa? Como a eso de las 2 de la tarde- le preguntó.

-Si, por supuesto Tomoyo- le dijo y después se despidió y se fue.

Se puso a recoger todo, lavo los platos, apagó todas las luces y se fue a la planta de arriba para su habitación, se ducho y se puso su pijama.

-Ya es hora de dormir-dijo por último y se durmió.

Al día siguiente…

-Bueno es hora de levantarse- se dijo a si misma.

Se duchó y se coloco unos jeans y una camisa verde claro (tipo esas que son de marca bershka bueno pero creo que esa tienda esta solo en mi país, bueno las camisas son así súper pavas! Siempre andan de moda yo tengo varia ropa de ahí es muy cute!) y unas zapatillas con un tacón alto, ya que no necesitaba ser muy grande ya que era un muchacha de alta estatura, lo que la hacía ver mas elegante, las zapatillas eran del mismo color verde que la camisa, en cuanto al maquillaje, algo muy suave, un poco de sombra blanca brillante pero suave sin exceso y un poquito de verde claro para medio remarcar, una pizca de rubor y un labial rosa suave, su maquillaje le hacia remarcar su belleza natural, realmente no necesitaba maquillaje para verse hermosa, era tan natural que no necesitaba mucho detalle, ese color verde resaltaba sus ojos y la hacía ver mucho más hermosa y con su cabello suelto que tenía un corte en forma de cascada (ya saben su típico corte pero mas larguito el pelo)

Preparó el desayuno, vio un poco la tele, limpio y luego salió para la casa de Tomoyo.

Al llegar quedo admirada, era una mansión hermosa, con grandes jardines en la parte de adelante, era realmente hermoso, nunca imagino que el casa de Tomoyo eran una mansión ya que ella era muy sencilla y nunca tenía ropas muy extravagantes ni llamativas, pues al igual que ella , Tomoyo era una chica hermosa, de ojos violáceos, cabello grisáceo y tez muy blanca, realmente era muy hermosa.

-Buenas tardes, residencia Daidouji, ¿Qué desea?- decía una mujer a través de un intercomunicador.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y vengo a visitar a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo animada.

-Bien señorita Kinomoto la señorita Tomoyo ya nos indico de su visita, inmediatamente abrimos- dijo y al cabo de segundos se abrió el gran portón.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó desde la puerta y corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó- Que gusto verte de nuevo- le dijo.

-Igual yo, ven pasa, te presentare a mi madre- le dijo.

-Si- dijo entrando-Vaya Tomy-chan tu casa es hermosa- le dijo.

-Muchas Gracias Sakurita- le dijo-Madre, te presento a Sakura Kinomoto- le dijo.

-Mucho gusto señora Daidouji- le dijo respetuosamente.

-¡Oh! Si eres divina como me dijo mi querida hija Tomoyo- le dijo admirada.

-Este…eh…yo…- dijo apenada y muy sonrojada (de tal palo, tal astilla, sinceramente ese dicho tiene toda la razón).

-Por cierto no me llames señora Daidouji, llámame tía Sonomi- le dijo.

-De acuerdo- le dijo.

-Eres bienvenida a esta casa cuantas veces quieras, cualquier cosa Tomoyo y yo estaremos para cualquier cosa que necesites- le dijo Sonomi.

-Muchas gracias tía Sonomi- le dijo amablemente.

-¡Pero que adorable!- le dijo –Ven, vamos al jardín a tomar té y comer pastel- le dijo.

-Pastel… mi padre hace un excelente pastel, el cocina muy bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Que bueno Sakurita- le dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

Así pasaron toda la tarde poniendo a Sakura más roja que un tomate y haciendo una sesión de fotos con muchos trajes, ahí Sakura estaba más que roja, se iba a poner morada, hasta que llego la noche y fue hora de despedirse.

-Buenas noches Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo y Sonomi-Aún pienso que deberías ser modelo pequeña Sakura- le dijo Sonomi.

-No lo creo tía Sonomi- le dijo apenada.

-Claro que si, más bien, cuando haga mis promociones de los trajes que diseño, serás mi modelo estrella de mis trajes más preciados- le dijo Sonomi- Será perfecto, y yo podré grabarla y tomarle fotos con mi cámara- dijo con estrellas en los ojos Tomoyo.

-Muchas gracias, por todo, bueno ¡chao! Nos vemos mañana Tomy-chan- se despidió y luego se fue.

Ya era u poco tarde se ducho se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

-Creo que después de todo no me irá tan mal en Tomoeda- dijo sonriendo y luego se durmió.

Continuara…

Buenoooooo! Aquí! El primer capitulo de mi segundo fic! Jejeje esperó que les haya gustado pero nada de SxS el próximo capitulo se conocerán, me imagino, no sé, cualquier cosa que deseen que pueda tener mi fic me dicen por reviews jejeje esperó muchos bueno por lo menos algo, y apóyenme y dejen reviews para que siga continuando el fic que por falta de ánimos no continuo la otra no me han dejado casi reviews, bueno hasta el prox cap!

Adelantos del próximo cap:

-Es la chica perfecta para ti ¿No lo crees?- le dijo su mejor amigo.

-Deja las tonterías, recuerda que yo no estoy para pensar en chicas- le dijo molesto.

-Si no has tenido ni una sola novia, deja de amargarte la vida, esa chica se ve amable y es muy hermosa- le dijo.

-Si te parece tan hermosa cásate con ella- dijo mas molesto – No estoy para tonterías, así que déjame tranquilo- le dijo y se marcho.

Wow ¿que les pareció?

Adivinen quien será! Jajaja xD


	2. Una alumna nueva

Capitulo 2: Una alumna nueva.

Se levanto rápidamente si no traería como consecuencia llegar tarde a su primer día de clases además no quería fallarle a Tomoyo, ella prometió esperarla para llegar juntas su primer día de clases.

Flash Back

_-¿Cómo crees que me vaya mañana?- le pregunto a Tomoyo._

_-No lo se, pero te tengo una propuesta- le dijo animándola._

_-¿Cuál?- le dijo sonriendo._

_-Te prometo acompañarte a clases- le dijo amablemente._

_-Pero Tomoyo, creo que sería mucha molestia- le dijo._

_-Claro que no Sakurita, mas bien ¡ME Encantaría!-le dijo animada y Sakura no pudo darle un no por respuesta, estaba muy animada._

Fin flash back

-Tomoyo y tía Sonomi son grandes personas- se dijo a si misma.

Se duchó y se puso el uniforme, después de 10 minutos bajo rápido a tomarse una taza de café con leche (quizás no sepan que es, pero no creo que sea solo común en Venezuela, pero como su nombre lo dice es café con leche P) si no quería llegar tarde en su primer día y fallarle a Tomoyo no tuvo más remedio y se preparó unos panes con mermelada para comer allá (estoy muy Americana xD).

Salió apresuradamente ya que iba a llegar tarde donde Tomoyo la esperaba, a pocas cuadras del Parque Pingüino.

-Buenos días Sakura- grito desde lejos Tomoyo haciendo el gesto con la mano de saludo.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- dijo ya alcanzándola- ¿Tienes mucho rato esperando?- le pregunto preocupada.

-No de hecho acabo de llegar- le confesó.

-Gracias a Dios- le dijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto confundida.

-Es que tengo la mala manía de llegar tarde a todos lados- le dijo apenada y ella solo río.

-Vaya Sakura, que cualidades- le dijo.

-No es una cualidad es un GRAN defecto- dijo lamentándolo.

-Tranquila Sakura, nadie es perfecto- le dijo.

-Tu si- le dijo.

-Deja de decir cosas que no son- le dijo apenada ahora ella.

Así pasaron todo el camino conversando y Sakura haciendo preguntas como ¿Cómo es la escuela? ¿Cómo son las personas? Y cosas así, ya estaba mareando a Tomoyo pero ella lo disfrutaba.

Al llegar a la escuela, Sakura quedo maravillada, era muy grande, tenia un jardín muy grande, tuvo un buen presentimiento hasta que…

-Daidouji, sabes ¿donde esta mi querido Syaoran?- le dijo una vocecita chillona, pero una muchacha muy hermosa y con un cuerpo muy formado, ojos rojizos, pelo azabache y largo y de tez morena (hay como la detesto ¬¬ jajaja xD).

-Ni idea Nohoshi, acabo de llegar- le dijo.

-Y… ¿Quién es esta?- pregunto refiriéndose a Sakura.

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- dijo alegremente y estirando su brazo para presentarse.

-Claro- dijo y se fue sin presentarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta?- pregunto confundida.

-Ella es Meiling Nohoshi, una de las mas populares de la secundaria, se cree que es la mejor y que es el mundo y esta detrás de Li desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que ingreso a esta escuela, Li viene de Hong Kong- le explicó Tomoyo.

-Ya veo y ¿Qué tiene ese tal Li?- le pregunto.

-El es el más popular, inteligente y capitán del equipo de fútbol- le dijo- Y además el soltero más codiciado de toda la secundaria, todas están detrás de el, pero no les hace caso, se rumora que desde que esta en esta escuela no ha salido y ha tenido nada serio con ninguna chica- le confesó.

-Increíble, con razón Nohoshi esta detrás de ese tal Li- le dijo Sakura.

-Si y vamos, si no entraremos tarde a clase- le dijo y ella asintió.

Al llegar a su aula Tomoyo entró y el profesor le pidió a Sakura que se quedará afuera y cuando le diera la señal entrara y se presentara.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor.

-Buenos días profesor- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Como verán, hoy tenemos a una estudiante nueva- dijo y todos empezaron a rumorar acerca de eso-Puede pasar señorita- le dijo el profesor e inmediatamente entró.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y seré su nueva compañera- dijo animada.

-Señorita Kinomoto se sentará al lado de la señorita Daidouji, es decir adelante del señor Li- le dijo el profesor y ella asintió e inmediatamente se sentó.

Las chicas empezaron a comentar y los chicos y decirle cosas como ¿quieres salir conmigo? Y ese tipo de cosas.

-Vaya Sakurita estuviste muy bien- dijo Tomoyo.

-Hoe…- dijo con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza y Tomoyo empezó a reír.

-Hola mucho gusto- le dijo una chica acompañada de dos más- Mi nombre es Rika- dijo alegremente –Mi nombre es Chiharu- dijo la otra con el mismo tono – Y el mío es Naoko- dijo igual.

-Buenos días Tomoyo- dijeron las tres.

-Buenos días chicas- dijo Tomoyo.

-Hola mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo- Llámenme Sakura ya que ustedes me han dicho su nombre así que imagino que quieren que las llame así- les dijo Sakura.

-Así es- dijeron las tres al unísono y ella sonrió.

-Ya alumnos siéntense todos, comenzaremos la clase- dijo el profesor.

Así comenzaron las clases a la primera hora matemática lo que odiaba Sakura aunque ponía atención no lograba entender nada, luego vino literatura, aunque sea si comprendía lo que explicaba la profesora (recuerden un profesor distinto en cada clase) y luego recreo.

-Ya pueden ir al receso- dijo la profesora de literatura e inmediatamente todos guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y se las llevaron (cada clase distinta en un salón diferente).

-Vamos, te mostraré un lugar donde comeremos, es muy tranquilo, nunca comemos en la cafetería- le dijo a Sakura acompañada de Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Takashi Yamazaki, miembro del equipo de fútbol y novio de Chiharu.

-¿Que te ha parecido el colegio?- le pregunto Rika.

-Me gusta mucho, pensé que me iría mal, pues yo no quería venir para acá- confesó.

-Ya veo- le respondió.

-Oye Sakura ¿Por qué trajiste solo dos rebanadas de pan con mermelada?- le pregunto Chiharu.

-Pues como le había dicho a Tomoyo- dijo mirándola a ella- Me levante tarde y no pude hacer la comida ya que estaba acostumbrada a que en mi hogar mi padre siempre me esperaba con el desayuno en la cocina y para llevar, pero ya verán me levantaré más temprano y prepararé mi comida- dijo al principio apenada y luego decidida y todos rieron.

-Buenos días chicas- dijo refiriéndose a Rika, Chiharu y Naoko-Preciosa Tomoyo, Takashi, y señorita Kinomoto- dijo un joven tranquilamente, muy apuesto, ojos azules, pelo negro azulado y tez blanca, uno de los más populares e importante jugador del equipo de fútbol.

-Buenos días Eriol- dijo Tomoyo sonrojada por su comentario.

-Buenos días- le dijo Takashi.

-Mucho gusto, y llámeme Sakura- dijo alegremente

-Igual- dijo con el mismo tono.

-Bueno pasaba para saludarlos, Syaoran me espera- dijo, se despidió y se fue.

-Ya Tomoyo, puedes respirar- le dijo Rika y ella solo se sonrojo.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto confundida Sakura.

-Lo que sucede es que nuestra queridísima Tomoyo esta **perdidamente enamorada de Eriol Hiraguizawa**- dijo Chiharu.

-Ya veo, nada mal Tomoyo- dijo Sakura y ella se sonrojo.

-Ay chicas no es para tanto- dijo Tomoyo y todos rieron- Además no tengo ninguna oportunidad- dijo cambiando su cara por una triste.

-Si claro- dijo Takashi sarcásticamente, pues Eriol estaba enamorado de Tomoyo desde hace mucho tiempo.

&

-Suficiente Eriol- dijo molesto.

-Pero- hizo una pausa- Es la chica perfecta para ti ¿No crees?-le dijo su amigo.

-Deja las tonterías, recuerda que yo no estoy para pensar en chicas- le dijo molesto.

-Si no has tenido ni una sola novia, deja de amargarte la vida, esa chica se ve amable y es muy hermosa- le dijo.

-Si te parece tan hermosa cásate con ella- dijo mas molesto – No estoy para tonterías, así que déjame tranquilo- le dijo y se marcho.

-_Si tu no quieres, yo te daré un empujoncito, no puede estar toda la vida amargado, le van a salir canas, además, Sakura es la chica perfecta para el, hermosa, amable y deportista_- pensó.

&

-Bien es hora de ir a clases de biología- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si, vamos- dijo Sakura acompañada de los demás (Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Takashi).

&

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo la profesora- Esta clase la haremos en grupo- dijo y todos empezaron a comentar alegremente hasta que…-Pero, yo elijo los grupos- dijo y todos hicieron un sonido de Ahhh….

Así fue nombrando todos los grupos, Meiling con Chiharu, Rika con Naoko, Takashi con Ryu…

-Sakura Kinomoto, irás con Syaoran Li- le dijo y Meiling la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, irás con Tomoyo Daidouji- concluyó y ella sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido.

-Comencemos- dijo una vez que todos estaban en grupo.

-Kinomoto, cuidado que haces cualquier torpedad- le dijo arrogantemente Syaoran y ella solo lo miró feo.

-¿Quién te crees?- le dijo molesta y el solo rodó sus ojos.

Así paso la clase lentamente, Sakura quería matar a Li por sus comentarios y por otra parte Tomoyo estaba en las nubes.

Todas las clases pasaron y fue hora de irse.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura.

-No lo sé, pensaba salir a comprar algo o más bien a alguien- dijo y ella se sorprendió.

Tomoyo la acompaño hasta la tienda de mascotas, Sakura no quería estar sola así que se compro un simpático gatito.

-Que hermoso es- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si, se llamará…-dijo pensando-¡Kero!- dijo animada- Vamos a comprar tu comida Kero-chan- le dijo al gatito y Tomoyo rió.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, Tomoyo fue a la casa de Sakura y jugaron un rato con Kero, era muy simpático, chistoso y juguetón, además que su pasatiempo favorito era comer.

-Tomoyo…-dijo Sakura.

-¿Sucede algo sakurita?- dijo confundida.

-¿Te gustan los deportes?- le pregunto y Tomoyo estuvo mas confundida aún.

-Si- le dijo.

-Lo que sucede es que estaba pensando en decirle al profesor para crear un equipo de fútbol para chicas le dijo Sakura al fin.

-Ya veo y no es mala idea, hay muchas chicas que desean jugar fútbol pero siempre tuvieron temor de que se burlaran de ellas- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Ya veo, pero nadie se va a burlar de mi y si es necesario demostrar que puedo jugar tendré que hacerlo, no tengo ningún problema- dijo decidida.

-Vaya Sakura, si que eres decidida, siempre que te prometes algo lo cumples- dijo animándola.

-¡Si! Y créeme no dejaré que ese Syaoran Li me intimide- dijo Sakura muy confiada de si misma.

-Así se habla- dijo contenta Tomoyo.

&

-Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran- le dijo una voz-Vas por mal camino…Ya verás estarás amargado, y no tendrás nada con ninguna chica, tu vida se hará una ruina y aunque tengas muuucho dinero, serás un viejo cascarrabias- concluyó con voz aterradora y tipo fantasma (Eriol, siempre Eriol, nunca deja tranquilo a mi pobre Syaoran, pero bueeeh el lo que quiere es su bien .).

-Suficiente Eriol, me estas mareando, y déjame aclararte que nunca, pero nunca voy a salir con Kinomoto, y tampoco es mi chica perfecta, ni siquiera se lo que le ven Kenji, Ryu y todos esos idiotas- dijo molesto.

-Estas celoso- le dijo pícaro.

-Estarás loco, yo celoso de esos idiotas, claro- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Claro que si Syaoran, admítelo, anda, y te dejo tranquilo- trataba de convencerlo Eriol.

-Ni siquiera se porque me molesto, además no tengo nada que admitir, y tu que casi se te cae la baba en biología ya que estabas con Daidouji- le dijo riendo en esta última parte.

-Aunque sea yo si admito que estoy enamorado de ella- le dijo- Y no me cambies de tema- le regaño.

-¿Cuándo piensas declarártele?- le pregunto ya harto, Erio, siempre le traía el cuentito de…

-Ella no esta enamorada de mi- dijo siendo la número 100.

-Siempre dices lo mismo Eriol Hiraguizawa, tu no sabes eso y si sabes que posiblemente si lo este- dijo –_Eriol, cuando tenía que ser despistado para algo no lo era pero para el caso si ¿Qué maldad cierto?- _pensó.

-Deja de pensar en Kinomoto- le dijo ya que Syaoran estaba en otro mundo.

-¡YA! ESTOY HARTO DE TUS BOBERÍAS, DEJAME EN PAZ ¡YAAAAA!- le grito ya era suficiente, le iba a sacar la cabeza.

&

-_¿Bueno?_- Dijo una voz a través del teléfono.

-Tan poco tiempo que tengo sin hablar contigo y ya te olvidas- le dijo

-_¡Nadeshiko!_- exclamo.

-¿Como estas?- le preguntó.

_-Bien, a que se debe la llamada_- le respondió y pregunto ahora ella.

-Sólo quería recordarte que dentro de menos de un mes, mi hija se alojará en tu casa- le recordó.

-_Si tranquila, e estado muy pendiente y ansiosa en conocerla, debe ser hermosa al igual que tu_- dijo emocionada.

-Ella es encantadora y muy colaboradora, así que no creo que vayas a tener inconvenientes, pero eso si, se levanta muy tarde- dijo apenada.

-_Tranquila, será maravillosa tenerla aquí además debe estudiar en la misma secundaria que mi hij… ¿Sucede algo?-_ pregunto preocupada.

-Lo que pasa es que hay inconvenientes con la línea, chao, hablamos luego- se despidió y luego tranco.

Al día siguiente Sakura se hallaba en la escuela con un grupo de chicas alrededor de ella.

-Bueno, mi amiga Tomoyo me ha comentado que muchas de ustedes les gustaría jugar fútbol, y como no hay equipo de niñas yo estaba planeando hablar con el profesor- le planteo.

-¡Si! Me parece buena idea, yo quiero jugar al fútbol- dijo una chica.

-Bien entonces las que quieran unirse al equipo pasen por aquí para anotarlas y luego hablaré con el profesor- les dijo Sakura.

-Si- dijeron un grupo de muchachas.

Sakura estaba feliz, nunca pensó que le iría bien en esto, estaba segura de que convencería al profesor sea como sea.

-Bien chicas, muchas gracias, a la hora de recreo pasaré a hablar con el profesor- dijo y todas afirmaron.

Un rato mas tarde todos estaban entrando a clases, la primera clase comenzaría con biología así que Sakura tendría que soportar al pesado de Syaoran y a las miradas de odio de Meiling, como rayos iba a tener ella la culpa de haber quedado con Li, ni que ella quisiera.

-Que pesadilla, la primera clase tendré que soportar al tarado de Li- le comentó a Tomoyo- En cambio tu no tienes inconveniente, que envidia, ¿Por qué no me podía tocar con Rika o Chiharu o Naoko? No, me tenía que tocar con ese tonto- dijo molesta y Tomoyo se sonrojo y rió.

Más tarde en la clase de biología…

-Kinomoto cuidado y deja de ser tan torpe- dijo Syaoran.

-¿Quién te crees?- le dijo molesta por cada comentario.

-Alguien más importante que tu- le dijo presumidamente.

-Presumido, me tienes harta- dijo muy molesta y el solo sonrió pero no una bonita sonrisa si no una de maldad y ella lo miró con odio-No me intimidas Li- le dijo desafiante.

-¿Te crees mejor?- le dijo desafiándola.

-Mucho mejor que tu, no soy presumida, arrogante ni viejo cascarrabias como tu- le dijo con un tono de voz no muy común en ella, pues ese Syaoran Li la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Claro, como digas- no era la primera persona que se lo decía.

El tiempo paso muy lento para Sakura pero ya no eran tan seguido lo malos comentarios de Syaoran a Sakura si no al contrario ahora era ella quien estaba sacando de las casillas a Syaoran y ella más feliz que nunca.

-Bien jóvenes, pueden salir al receso- dijo la profesora.

-Iré a hablar con el entrenador- le dijo a las chicas que serían del equipo.

Se retiró del salón con todas las esperanzas del mundo y fue hasta la cancha para hablar con el profesor y vio que Li, Eriol, Takashi, un tal Kenji y un grupo más de jóvenes jugaban al fútbol, decidida siguió su camino y fue a conversar con el profesor.

-Buenos días profesor Yue- le dijo.

-Hola, eres nueva por aquí ¿cierto?- le preguntó.

-Así es, yo vine por acá hacerle una propuesta- dijo y en eso muchos chicos incluyendo a Eriol, Syaoran y Takashi.

-Siga- le dijo interesado.

-Quiero hacer un equipo de fútbol para niñas y que usted nos entrene- le dijo decidida y todos lo chicos del equipo se empezaron a reír.

-¿Hablas enserio niña?- le pregunto Kenji.

-Más que nunca- dijo.

-Que tontería Kinomoto- le dijo Syaoran.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo a que seamos mejores?- le pregunto desafiante y el rió.

-¿Me estás retando?- la desafió.

-Si así lo quieres, no tengo inconveniente- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces prepárate para perder- le dijo.

- Si claro, ya te veré aplastado, y dime ¿Cuándo será?- le pregunto.

-El viernes, a la hora de la salida- le dijo hoy era lunes.

-Bien, te espero, y no te atrevas a faltar si no te considerare como una gallinita- le dijo finalmente Sakura y se marchó.

-¡Wow! Eso si es una mujer- dijo uno de los jóvenes.

-Suficiente, sigamos con la práctica- dijo el entrenador aún sin creerlo.

Mientras tanto Sakura…

-Bien chicas, tenemos que demostrar nuestro potencial, jugaremos contra los muchachos el viernes y no quiero quejas- dijo con tono potente y decidido ahí no hablaba la pequeña Sakura, tímida y despistada, si no que hablaba la gran decidida Sakura, tenía un gran brillo en sus ojos, no tenía nada que temer ella confiaba en si misma y eso era lo que importaba- Ahora debemos ver donde practicar- les comento.

-Yo se donde- dijo una de las chicas llamada Hitori.

-De acuerdo, empezaremos ya la práctica- dijo y todas la apoyaron.

Continuara…

00

Buenoooooo!! Que les pareció?? No se lo esperaban cierto?? Muajajaja esto se ve interesante, ya era hora de que saliera la gran Sakura (Dios se me esta subiendo el humo a la cabeza P)

Agradecimientos:

**Rosh Bernal:** Gracias por tu review y si yo también lo pienso, mejoraré con el tiempo, además estoy más que segura de lo que hago.

**Sayukira:** Gracias por tu review y bueno ahí tienes quien es los que estaban hablando P.

**LadyCornamenta**: Gracias!! Siempre me dejas tus consejos y déjame decirte que los estoy tratando de poner en práctica!!Jejeje muchas gracias!! Realmente!!.

**Nathii07**: Gracias!! Y sii lo haré largo o bueno trataré!! Me diste mucho ánimo…

**Shao-kun lovers:** Gracias por tus sugerencias realmente no estoy acostumbrada a que me dejaran tantas criticas pero así mejorare, muchas gracias!

**Saku-suzumiya:** Gracias!! Mi primer review!!Diosss!! Jejeje realmente muchas gracias y espero que así como dijiste me sigas todos lo capítulos al igual que todas!!P.

Esta historia no la dejare para nada del mundo!! Me han dado mucho apoyo en este primer capitulo y no voy a fallarles!! Lo prometoo!! Muchas gracias voy a actualizar cada vez que se me haga posible, creo que a medida que me dejen mas review actualizo mas lo que pasa es que al ver tanto apoyo del que no estoy acostumbrada a diferente de mi otra historia que nadie me apoya TT y en esta si me anima mucho!! Así que actualizare cada dos días u cada semana así que hasta dentro de dos o 3 días o hasta dentro de una semana!!D


	3. Un rival y una competencia

Capitulo 3: Un rival y una competencia

Hola bueno…Solo quería decirles que leyeran las notas de autora, es necesario.

Ahora, vayamos con el capitulo…

Capitulo 3: Un rival y una competencia.

-¡Vamos chicas! O ¿quieren que nos aplasten?- le grito Sakura, ella no se dejaría vencer por ese presumido ¡JAMAS!

-Sakura, todo esto se te esta subiendo demasiado a la cabeza- le dijo Tomoyo (Yo la apoyo!).

-¡No me importa! No dejare que el tarado de Li me gane, no lo voy a permitir- dijo con un brillo raro en sus ojos.

-Sakura me preocupas, no has dejado de practicar en estos dos últimos días- le dijo Tomoyo, pues había pasado 2 días y habían mejorado mucho, pero le preocupaba que solo tendría hasta mañana para practicar- ¿Cómo crees que llegarán estas pobres chicas al partido? las estas forzando mucho, ellas trabajan duro, deberías premiarlas, yo entiendo que quieras ganarle a Li, pero hazlas descansar, no van a tener fuerzas- dijo haciendo entrar en razón a Sakura.

Todo esto se le estaba subiendo demasiado a la cabeza, ¿Acaso no veía todo lo que se esforzaban? ¿Estaba ciega? Todo por egoísmo, lo hacia porque ella quería, sin saber lo que pensaban las demás ¿Estaban cansadas? A ella que le iba importar todo lo que quería era ganar-_Que tonta soy_- pensó –_Soy una egoísta, estoy peor que Syaoran_- se decía a si misma.

-¡Se acabo, descansen!- grito.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto una de las chicas.

-Si Sora, deben descansar- dijo cambiando su actitud fría y su cara seria por una dulce y amable.

-Gracias- dijo la joven cayendo al piso.

-Vamos, allá esta el termo de agua- dijo señalándolo.

-Sakura, estas trabajando muy duro, me alegra, te había estado observando desde allá- dijo un joven admirado.

-Hola Eriol- dijo animada.

-Se nota que estas cansada- le dijo.

-No, pero ellas sí, e sido muy egoísta y todo esto se me ha subido mucho a la cabeza- le dijo decepcionada de si misma.

-Syaoran esta peor, piensa que lo va a perder todo si le ganas, no nos ha dejado descansar en estos días- le dijo resignado.

-¡Ja! Discúlpame pero no dejare que nos ganen- le dijo muy confiada en si misma.

-Me gusta tu actitud, así se habla y por cierto ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?- le pregunto.

-No lo se hace poco habló conmigo pero no la veo- le dijo mirando a todos lados.

-La iré a buscar- dijo y se retiró.

-Ya pueden retirarse, muchas gracias a todas por esforzarse, nos vemos mañana- dijo y todas se retiraron.

Estaba sentada en una de los asientos que había en el estadio (El típico estadio estudiantil, no uno grande, algo parecido al de la serie) miraba fijamente un punto específico de la cancha o se puede decir que lo miraba ya que se encontraba sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

-_Tantas cosas que han cambiado, ya no soy igual que antes, me e vuelto mas fuerte en estas ultimas semanas, eso me agrada-_pensó_- ¿Cómo estarán mamá, papá y el gruñón de Touya?_- y al pensarlo sonrió- _A pensar de que es un gruñón es una gran persona-_ pensaba-Como los extraño- susurró al viento.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cancha, tomo una pelota y se puso a practicar, se estaba forzando demasiado a si misma y eso no era bueno, podía torcerse un pie o algo así, pero no le importaba, se lo merecía por ser tan egoísta (No se lo merece, ella todo lo que quiere es lo mejor).

-Rayos, ¿Qué me pasa?- dijo no estaba teniendo buena puntería.

-Así no vas a lograr nada Kinomoto, relájate- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo fríamente.

-Simplemente a darte consejos- le dijo con obviedad.

-¿Acaso vienes a humillarme o algo así?, porque déjame decirte que estoy harta de ti- le dijo con odio, pero el la agarro por los brazos y la trajo hacia el-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo molesta.

-¿Por qué no estas detrás de mi como todas las demás chicas?- le pregunto.

-Porque no soy igual a todas- le contesto.

-Pero, todas las chicas que conozco siempre andan detrás de mi- dijo cambiando su aspecto y soltándola.

-Bien ¿y?- dijo sin interés.

-Nada, gracias- dijo y besó su mejilla y se volteo para retirarse, en cambio ella quedo paralizada, realmente no sabía que decir.

-¡Hey! ¡No creas que soy manipulable y que me resisto a tus **"encantos"**! ¡No te dejare ganar!, ¡yo no me vendo!- le grito molesta.

-Bien- le dijo y se retiró.

Realmente estaba molesta, como rayos se atrevía a…-¡Rayos! ¿Por que yo?- dijo resignada, si que era molesto.

-Vaya Sakura no me esperaba esto- le dijo una voz pícara detrás de ella.

-¡¿Tomoyo?! Hoe…- dijo apenada, estaba segura de que había visto lo que había ocurrido, ¡Que vergüenza!

-Tranquila, ¿Cómo sucedió todo?- le pregunto.

-No es nada de lo que piensas- le dijo Sakura.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Tomoyo desilusionada.

-¡No!...Jamás, nunca, no, ni se te ocurra pensarlo- la regaño.

-Ya veo… ¿Y Kero?- le pregunto.

-Hoe…Se me olvido ponerle comida- dijo con una gotita anime en la cabeza.

-¿Qué esperas?- le dijo.

-Si, vamos- dijo y salió corriendo-Adiós Eriol y Li- les dijo pasando a si lado.

-Adiós Sakura, adiós Tomy- les dijo Eriol.

-Aún insisto-le dijo Eriol a Syaoran y el solo movió su cabeza en forma de negación.

-Cáptalo Eriol, entiende que no siento nada por ella- dijo Syaoran.

-Bien dejémoslo ahí, pero no creas que te creo- le dijo y se retiró.

-_Entiéndelo Eriol_- pensó.

**&**

-¡Kero-chan disculpa!- dijo entrando a su casa y el gato solo rugió-Entiéndelo se me olvido pero te recompensaré con pastel- dijo y Kero vio la gloria (imagínenselo, si el de la serie se vuelve loco por el dulce…)

-Ay Sakura, tu si que estas loquita- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Jejeje-rió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno me debo ir, voy a salir- le dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Se puede saber con quien?- le dijo Sakura pícaramente.

-Es que Eriol me invito a salir- dijo y Sakura grito.

**Flash Back…**

_-Hola Tomoyo- le dijo un joven._

_-Ah…Hola Eriol- le contestó nerviosa-¿Qué trae por aquí?- le pregunto._

_-Es que te estaba buscando…Te quería preguntar algo- le dijo._

_-Eh… ¿si? ¿Que?- le pregunto más nerviosa aún._

_-¿Quieres salir hoy a cenar?- le preguntó._

_-Eh ¿yo?- dijo sonrojada._

_-Claro- le dijo._

_-Eh, Si, me gustaría- le contesto._

_-Bien pues te pasaré buscando por tu casa a las 8:00 p.m.- le dijo._

_-Bien, te espero- dijo y lo vio marcharse._

**Fin Flash Back**

**-¡**Que bueno Tomoyo! espero yo algún día encontrar a mi príncipe azul- dijo ilusionada.

-Ya lo encontraste- le dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Si? ¿Quién?- le preguntó confundida.

-Syaoran- respondió tranquilamente.

-Estas loca, el es un presumido, arrogante, viejo cascarrabias, odioso, tonto…-dijo nombrando.

-Inteligente, deportista, popular, guapísimo, soltero…-le dijo Tomoyo.

-Si, lo se- dijo cayendo al mueble-Espera un momento, ¿que rayos estoy diciendo? Tú, Tú, Tú- dijo negando con la cabeza- Que mala- dijo y Tomoyo se echó a reír.

-Te atrape en tu propio juego Sakurita- le dijo y salió corriendo.

-A no, claro que no- dijo y salió a perseguirla por toda la casa mientras reían.

-Bueno Sakurita me debo ir a alistar- le dijo después de un rato,

-Si, bueno, ¡Adiós!- le dijo en la puerta.

-Bueno, ahora solo quedamos tú y yo- dijo refiriéndose a Kero.

Después de estar sentada viendo la televisión se fue a hacer la tarea y luego se bañó.

-Bien, veamos que me pongo…- dijo entrando a su cuarto y abriendo el closet, mientras cargaba una toalla encima.

-Turuturuturu…- tarareaba para luego vestirse.

Se colocó una bermuda color marrón claro (Así veish o como se escriba) una camisa verde de tiritos y unas sandalias playeras.

-Kero voy a salir, cuídate- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Camino unas cuadras hasta el parque pingüino y vio los niños jugando, le recordaba a su infancia, le parecía muy bonito todo, árboles, flores. Se quedó un rato ahí, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Coincidencia verte por aquí Kinomoto- le dijo una voz.

-Ah…Hola Li- le dijo sin interés.

-¿Acaso no piensas pelear conmigo?- dijo "sorprendido".

-No, no tengo ganas de pelear- le dijo sinceramente.

-Ok, ¿Quieres un helado?- le dijo estirando su mano para levantarla.

-Señor, usted hoy anda muy gentil- le dijo tomando su mano.

-En fin ¿Quieres o no el helado? apúrate antes de que me arrepienta- le dijo ignorando el comentario.

-Si, vamos- dijo caminando a su lado-Oye…-dijo.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Syaoran.

-Qué gane el mejor- dijo sonriendo.

-Bien- Dijo sonriendo igual.

-Bien vamos a comer helado- dijo alegremente.

-_Es muy diferenta a las demás_- pensó pero luego sacudió su cabeza

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto.

-Eh…no- le dijo-Dos helados por favor- le pidió al señor.

-¿De que sabor?- le pregunto.

-¿De que quieres tú?- le pregunto.

-De chocolate- le dijo.

-Dos de chocolate- le pidió.

-Bien tomen, por cierto, hacen una linda pareja- dijo y ambos se sonrojaron.

-Nosotros no…-trataba de decir Sakura.

-Ah, ya veo…Disculpen- dijo apenado el señor.

-Tome y gracias- le dijo pagándole.

-Bien adiós- dijo el señor con una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias Li- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No es nada- dijo viéndola de reojo.

-Ese señor esta un poco loco, ¿Cómo pensó que?…- pero no pudo terminar.

-Si, no entiendo yo tampoco- dijo mirando hacia al frente, como perdido en su mundo.

Estaban sentados bajo la sombra del árbol donde se encontraba anteriormente Sakura.

-Me voy- le dijo Sakura.

-Bien, te acompaño- le dijo.

-No, no es necesario- le dijo.

-Bien, como quieras- le dijo sin importancia.

-Bien, puedes acompañarme- dijo y ambos siguieron y caminaron hasta la casa de Sakura.

-Adiós- dijo syaoran y se fue.

-Claro- susurró.

Se puso a preparar unos fideos para la cena, le dio su comida a Kero mientras se cocinaba el Spaghetti y luego comió.

-Vamos Kero, es hora de dormir- dijo levantándolo para llevarlo hasta su cama en su habitación.

-Buenas noches Kero- le dijo una vez acostada.

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días Tomoyo, ¿como te fue ayer?- le preguntó refiriéndose a la cita.

-Ay Sakura…- dijo en las nubes.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pero no necesito respuesta.

-Hola preciosa- le dijo una voz a Tomoyo.

-Hola Eriol- dijo.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Sakura!- le dijo notando su presencia.

-Hola, _por cierto, hacen linda pareja-_ dijo y en eso recordó lo de ayer y se sonrojo.

-Gracias, pero creo que no creo que te tengas que sonrojar ¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto Eriol.

-Eh… ¡No!...Para nada…iré a practicar. Adiós- dijo nerviosa y salió corriendo.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si, pero ¿Qué será?- le preguntó.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo, déjamelo a mi- dijo, le dio un corto besó y se marcho.

&

-Sakurita ¿Qué hiciste ayer?- le preguntó.

-Eh…Nada… solo estuve en mi casa…después de que te fuiste…me bañe…Salí…y más nada- dijo muy nerviosa, no le podía mentir a Tomoyo, ella la conoce muy bien, sabe cuando le miente.

-¿A dónde saliste?- le pregunto mas interesada.

-Pues yo salí ah…ah…Al parque Pingüino- le dijo.

-Si… ¿Qué hiciste ahí?-le pregunto.

--Nada, solo ver, y me comí un helado- dijo.

-Bien, adiós- le dijo y se retiro.

-Menos mal- susurró y luego se fue a reunir a las chicas para la práctica.

&

-Bien chicas a practicar- dijo una vez en la cancha- Trabajen duro, esfuércense, mañana es el juego no dentro de 20 años- decía con desesperación

-Sakura, ya comenzaste con las pobres chicas- le dijo Tomoyo.

-No puedo dejar que Li me venza, eso NUNCA- dijo alterada.

-Sakura, estas demasiado estresada, eso es malo para tu salud- le dijo preocupada Tomoyo.

-Eres el árbitro, me voy a jugar- le dijo ignorando su comentario.

-Pero…esta bien- dijo viendo que no lo iba a hacer caso.

-Bien chicas, vamos a ver si me quitan el balón y me frenan un gol- dijo Sakura.

-Si-dijeron todas.

Sakura era muy buena en esto. Nadie lograba quitarle la pelota, y si se la quitaban ella la recuperaba fácilmente, no era una contrincante principiante, era experta en fútbol y todos podían notarlo, cada chico que pasaba por ahí entraba y se sentaba a verla jugar.

-Vaya Syaoran, difícil oponente- le dijo Eriol.

-Que va solo presume, además todas sus amiguitas deben ser pésimas, esto será pan comido- dijo sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Las clases habían terminado y Sakura se dirigía a su casa, esta vez sola, ya que Tomoyo iba con Eriol.

-Tururu- tarareaba una de sus canciones favoritas, camino a su casa.

-Oye Kinomoto, si que eres buena- le dijo uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-Eh…Gracias- le dijo y siguió su camino aún tarareando.

Caminó hasta su casa pero antes pasó a comprar algunas cosas, luego pasó por el Parque Pingüino y se quedó observando algo.

-Li…-susurró viéndolo desde lejos- _Nunca vi lo lindo que se ve cuando la brisa pega contra su pelo tan rebelde y tan lindo, sus ojos ámbares, sus labios tan, tan perfectos_- pensó pero luego sacudió su cabeza- ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?-susurró sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sentía que lo estaban mirando, de repente volvió y se encontró con esos ojos verdes, tan lindos en los que te perdías-_¿Qué rayos?…Estoy loco_- pensó sacudiendo su cabeza.

El la estaba mirando y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se volteo y siguió caminado, pero sintió como la llevaban a acorralarla a una pared.

-Suélteme, me lastima- se quejó-¿Qué quiere?-le dijo casi llorando ya que la lastimaban.

-Cállate, solo quiero probarte- le dijo.

-Suéltame, ¡AUXILIO!-grito.

-Cállate- dio y cuando le fue a pegar alguien lo detuvo y lo golpeo.

-Te dijo que la soltaras imbecil- le dijo.

-Li…- dijo llorando y salió a abrazarlo-Gracias…-dijo escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-Tranquila- dijo acariciando su cabeza y abrazándola.

No sabía lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos, se sentía tan protegida, se sentía en paz, se sentía bien y todas esas sensaciones con ¿Li? No esto no podía ser cierto.

-Yo…siento la molestia- le dijo.

-No importa- le dijo.

-Me debo ir, adiós- dijo y salió corriendo pero no mucho después el la tomo por el brazo la trajo hacia el.

-Te acompaño, puede suceder algo malo- le dijo.

-Pero…- dijo Sakura.

-Sin peros- le dijo y la tomo por la mano caminando junto a ella.

Ella no podía estar más roja, no que va, más roja no podía estar, se iba a poner morada o iba a explotar, por favor que alguien la salvara o se iba a atontar.

-Adiós y mala suerte mañana- le dijo refiriéndose al partido.

-Li…- dijo viéndolo feo.

-No pienses que me ganarás chiquilla- le dijo en forma de burla.

-Quien sabe, te voy a ganar tenlo por seguro- le dijo.

-Como digas Kinomoto y deja de meterte en tanto problemas, o me los causaras a mi- le dijo arrogantemente.

-Ja! Claro, adiós- le dijo trancando la puerta en sus narices.

-Que modales- susurro Syaoran caminando hacia su casa-No se porque no ando en mi carro, esto de caminar ya me tiene harto- se quejo.

&

-Por un momento pensé que iba a explotar, m corazón se me iba a salir, si me vuelve a tomar de las manos voy a desmayarme- se dijo a si misma-Bueno me bañare, luego le invitaré a Tomoyo a la casa para cenar y contarle lo que me pasó- se volvió a decir.

Así fue, se dio una larga ducha de agua fría, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado, ¿Por qué Li? ¿Pero que rayos pensaba? ¿Li? Al terminar de bañarse se vistió muy sencilla, con unos jeans no apretados pero tampoco tan holgados, nada más en el ruedo, azul oscuro y una camisa gris con unos detalles en negro. Tomó el teléfono y marco el número de Tomoyo.

-_¿Bueno?_- dijo Tomoyo al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Tomy-chan- le saludo Sakura.

-_¡Sakurita! ¿Cómo estas?_- le pregunto.

-Bueno tratando de respirar-le dijo.

-_¡¿Cómo es eso?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!_- pregunto alarmada.

-Nada malo, pero te llamaba para invitarte a que cenáramos juntas- le dijo-Así te cuento, que fue lo que me sucedió hoy- le dijo.

-_Si, esta bien ¿Como a que hora?_- le pregunto.

-A las 7:30 p.m.- le dijo y ella asintió- Bueno ¡Adiós! No vemos al rato- le dijo.

-_Si, chao_- le dijo y tranco.

Al instante en que colgó el teléfono la llamaron.

-¿Quién será?- tomo el teléfono y contesto- Si, hola ¿Quién habla?- pregunto.

-_¡Sakura, hija! ¿Cómo estas?_- le pregunto.

-¡Mamá! Bien ¿y tu? ¿Cómo están todos?- dijo emocionada.

-Todos estamos bien, aquí extrañándote- le dijo su madre.

-Yo también los extraño mucho- le dijo Sakura.

-Discúlpanos por no haberte llamado, lo que sucede es que siempre nos ocurría algo, y esta última semana nos tuvimos que ir a visitar al abuelo- le dijo.

-¿Le ocurrió algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-No, no paso nada, solo que lo fuimos a visitar, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que te habías ido a Tomoeda, dijo que te iría a visitar- le comento.

-¡Que bueno! Ese día invitaré a Tomoyo, para que lo conozca- le dijo.

-¿Quién es Tomoyo?- le pregunto.

-Es una amiga, la conocí cuando llegue a la ciudad y pura coincidencia al saber que estaba en la misma secundaria que yo y estudiamos juntas, es mi mejor amiga, y tengo otras amigas se llaman Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, son muy simpáticas y el novio de Chiharu, Takashi- le comentó.

-Ya veo ¡Que bueno que te vaya bien! Me alegra mucho pequeña Sakura, te pasaré a tu papá, me esta pidiendo hablar contigo, adiós te quiero mucho- le dijo y se puso a hablar con su padre, le contó muchas cosas, le estaba yendo bien en la secundaria.

-¿Qué harás mañana?- le pregunto su padre.

-Bueno, yo…yo…tengo un partido de fútbol contra el capitán del equipo de los chicos, para comprobar que somos buenas y que puede haber un equipo de niñas- le dijo al fin.

-¿Acaso…? Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste para entrenar?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-Practicamos mucho, ese Li piensa que es el mejor, es un arrogante, orgulloso y presumido- le dijo a su padre por lo que su padre reacciono alarmado.

-¡¿Un Li?!- pregunto sin palabras.

-Así es ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida.

-Porque…pero…es que…- y se oyó que le quitaron el teléfono-Sakura querida adiós y recuerda que dentro de una semana y media te mudaras, chao cuídate- le dijo y tranco.

-Claro- dijo colocando el teléfono en su lugar-Bien prepararé la cena- dijo y así mismo lo hizo.

**DIN DUN, DIN DUN**… (Este bueno el timbre…)

Sonó el timbre.

-Debe ser Tomoyo- dijo nerviosa –Hola- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sakurita- le dijo.

-Ven pasa- le dijo y las dos entraron-¿Quieres cenar ya? ¿O que?- le preguntó.

-No Sakurita, cenando o no, no te me vas a escapar, dime que fue lo que te paso hoy- le dijo y Sakura se puso muy nerviosa.

-Este…bueno…yo…iba…yo…- no podía estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Tranquila Sakura, prometo apoyarte sea lo que sea, ten confianza en mi- le dijo tranquilizándola.

-Gracias, bien hoy a la salida regresando a mi casa, sabes que paso por el Parque Pingüino, púes yo estaba observando y vi a Li estaba ahí recostado de un árbol, yo no pude evitarlo, pero es que se veía…tranquilo, relajado, el viento pegaba contra su rebelde cabello, sus ojos ámbares, se veía tan lindo…Y púes luego seguí caminando y sentí que me jalaban contra una pared, un señor o mas bien un muchacho, recuerdo haberlo visto antes trato de abusar de mi, trato de pegarme cuando grite- le contaba toda la historia al principio un poco soñadora y esto ultimo con los ojos húmedos.

-Sakurita… - le dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

-En eso llegó Li y púes me salvo, lo golpeó y luego me dijo que me acompañaría a casa, yo le dije que no pero…- hizo una pausa-Me tomo por la mano y caminamos así hasta mi casa- dijo tratando de no ponerse morada y con las manos en su pecho ya que su corazón se iba a salir.

-Sakuritaaa!! Me parece que te gusta Syaoran- le dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

-¿Yo? De ese presumido, jamás- le dijo.

-Tu siempre tan orgullosa, no admites tus sentimientos- le dijo riendo- Me pasó lo mismo cuando me enamoré de Eriol- le dijo.

-Yo no puedo enamorarme de Syaoran- le dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Pero Sakurita, no hay nada de malo- le dijo-Además hacen una bonita pareja- le dijo y una lágrima bajaba por la mejilla de Sakura.

-¿Sabes? El día que te dije que había ido al parque pingüino y me comí el helado, púes Li me lo compro, yo estaba ahí sentada bajo un árbol y de repente el se me apareció por detrás, ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de pelear, el me dijo si quería un helado, yo le dije que si luego, después de que comprara los helados, el señor nos dijo "hacen una linda pareja"- le dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Sakurita…- dijo triste por su amiga Tomoyo- _Tengo que hacer algo, le diré a Eriol_- pensó.

-Ven, vamos a comer y olvidémoslo por el momento- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Si, vamos- le dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Tomoyo estaba preocupada, ella sabía que Sakura era una persona muy feliz, hasta ella le había mostrado fotos, ella haría algo para que Syaoran y ella estuvieran juntos aunque ella niegue que le gustara.

-Ven siéntate, espero que te guste la comida- le dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa, por dentro se sentía demasiado mal.

-Si- le dijo-_Apenas_ _me vaya llamaré a Eriol, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo ver así a Sakura_- pensó.

La cena pasó en silencio, nadie comentaba nada, y Tomoyo se sentía peor, le daba mucha lastima lo que le pasaba a Sakura.

-Sakura, tenemos que hacer algo- le dijo Tomoyo.

-¿De que hablas?- le dijo sin su brillo especial en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para que le gustes a Syaoran- le dijo.

-Deja de bromear- le dijo.

-No bromeo haremos un pequeño cambio, ya que naturalmente eres muy linda- le dijo y Sakura se sonrojo.

-¿Qué planeas?- le pregunto con interés

-Bien cambiaremos unas cositas, por ejemplo, te vestiré mucho más bonita, y no es que te vistas mal, te vistes muy lindo todo te queda muy bonito, pero será un cambio pequeño, te maquillarás mas pero levemente, luego en tu actitud, te lucirás más, pero sin exagerar, tienes que llamar la atención de Syaoran- le dijo.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Cómo llamaré su atención?- le pregunto.

-Eriol debe saber, es su mejor amigo, el nos ayudará- le dijo.

-De acuerdo- le dijo y su brillo regreso.

-Bien me debo ir- le dijo- Además es tarde y debes descansar para el gran partido de mañana- le dijo.

-Si- dijo feliz.

-Bueno chao, mañana empezamos- dijo guiñándole el ojo y se sonrojo, esperaba a que todo saliera bien.

-Adiós- le dijo y tranco la puerta.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se cambió, y puso su pijama, llevo a Kero hasta su cama, y apago todas las luces.

-Buenas noches Kero- le dijo y el solo ronroneo.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Ay… ¡Que nervios!- dijo cuando se estaba vistiendo.

Se maquillo levemente como Tomoyo le dijo, se peino y se coloco un lindo brazalete de plata que tenia corazones que por dentro tenían brillantes y unos pequeños zarcillos (se lo toma muy enserio)

-Adiós Kero, regresaré tarde- le dijo y luego se marchó.

-Hola Sakurita- le dijo cuando llego al lugar donde se reúnen para ir al colegio todos los días-Entonces ¿Ya comenzamos?- le dijo observándola de arriba para abajo.

-Así es- le dijo sonrojada.

-Se nota- le dijo con una sonrisa-Hoy Eriol y Syaoran nos acompañaran al colegio- le dijo y Sakura soltó un ¡¿QUEE?!

-Así es Sakurita- le dijo.

-Pero, no, ¿Estas loca? ¿O que? Yo no…- pero no pudo seguir quejándose ya que…

-¡Hey chicas!- grito desde lo lejos Eriol acompañado de Syaoran.

-Hola- dijo una vez que las habían alcanzado.

-Hola Eriol y Li- dijo Tomoyo dándole un beso a su novio.

-Hola Preciosa- dijo tomándola por la cintura.

-Ah…hola Daidouji- le respondió Syaoran.

-¡Hola Eriol! Hola Li- saludó Sakura.

-Hola pequeña Sakura- le dijo Eriol.

-Hola Kinomoto- le dijo Syaoran.

-Discúlpennos chicos pero tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, nos adelantaremos- dijo Tomoyo a Sakura y Syaoran, que luego se alejo un poco de ellos con Eriol.

-¿Qué crees que haga Syaoran?- le pregunto Tomoyo a Eriol.

-No lo se, esta muy difícil que se junten, desde que llego a Tomoeda no ha tenido novia, nunca le intereso ninguna chica, y si le gustará Sakura, no lo admitiera, el tiene un orgullo muy grande, capaz de alimentar toda la faz de la Tierra- dijo Eriol.

-Entonces hay que tomar precauciones, o lastimará a Sakurita- dijo preocupada.

-Si, hay que juntarlos, y tengo una idea- dijo Eriol.

-Oye Li- le dijo Sakura.

-¿Que?- dijo cortante.

-Te voy a ganar, no tendrás salida, te demostrare como se juega fútbol- dijo Sakura y Syaoran rió.

-Que chistosa Kinomoto, déjame decirte que tu estarás mas pisada que una cucaracha (auch eso dolió) en un segundo estarán fuera de juego ya que no podrán con nuestro potencial- le dijo Syaoran.

-¿Apostamos?- le desafió Sakura.

-Bien como quieras- le dijo.

-El que pierda tendrá que hacer cualquier cosa que el otro le pida- le dijo Sakura.

-Trato hecho- dijo Syaoran agitando su mano con la de Sakura, cerrando su apuesta.

-Estás muerto Li- le dijo Sakura.

-Al contrario amor- le dijo con un brillo raro en sus ojos.

-_¿Cuándo me llamarás así enserio?_- pensó Sakura y cambió su cara por una triste, y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Ocurre algo Kinomoto?- le preguntó ya que había cambiado su cara de un momento a otro.

-Eh…no- dijo levantando la cabeza.

-Ok- dijo y siguieron caminando en silencio.

-_¿Qué haré ahora de que me di cuenta de que me gusta Syaoran?_- pensó-_No puedo actuar igual_- siguió pensando y luego suspiro.

-¿Segura que todo esta bien?- le preguntó.

-Si- le dijo.

-Hay alguien ¿cierto?- le dijo.

-¿Ah?- pregunto confundida.

-Me refiero a que si te gusta alguien- le dijo y ella solo se quedó callada-Ya veo, tranquila, se que vas a conquistar su corazón- le dijo mirándola y luego miro hacia el frente.

-Gracias- le dijo casi en susurró y forzando una sonrisa-_Hay Syaoran, si supieras que no puedo conquistarlo ya que eres tú_- pensó, se sentí triste, ella sabía que nunca llegaría a ser algo de Syaoran (Según ella!, pero quien sabe…)

El trayecto hasta la escuela fue largo y silencioso, realmente, nadie tenía nada que decir, a el no el interesaba hablar con Sakura y ella simplemente era tímida (Pero cuando lo desafió no lo era!)

-_No, no dejaré intimidarme por el, lo olvidare, de nada me vale estar detrás de __**Li**_- pensó.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Kinomoto?- le pregunto.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- le respondió fríamente.

-Como quieras- le dijo.

En el resto del camino no hubo nada interesante solo pequeñas discusiones como "Te odio" y cosas desagradables pero a Sakura no le importaba, de todas maneras serviría para sacárselo de la cabeza y darse cuenta de que es una persona fría y sin sentimientos.

Llegaron a la preparatoria si ningún escándalo, cada quien por su lado, Syaoran se fue con Eriol y Sakura se fue con Tomoyo, solo que solo por unos momentos Eriol se fue caminando con Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Hoy la primera clase es de Biología- dijo Sakura-Lo voy a sacar de sus casillas- dijo malvadamente.

-Vaya Sakura, quien lo diría- dijo Tomoyo sorprendida y Sakura rió.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y Sakura cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, pero no le daría el lujo a Li de verla así para que luego se aprovechara y se burlara diciendo que va a perder, ay como lo detestaba.

Ya las clases habían terminado y era hora del gran partido (Jejejejejeje lo que esperaban…chan chan chan!)

Ahora sí lo nervios se la estaban devorando lentamente, pero de algo estaba segura, no se dejaría vencer, eso si es verdad que no.

-¿Asustada Kinomoto? Porque siendo tú si lo estará, te daré una paliza y te enseñare a no desafiar ni meterte con Syaoran Li- le dijo Syaoran (Ya hombre bájate de la nube!)

Ya todos estaban listos, cada quien estaba a punto de salir a la cancha y el entrenador los esperaba allí. Apenas sonó el pito de el entrenador ambos equipos salieron y todos empezaron a gritar mientras que cada quien se iba a su lugar, Sakura y Syaoran se fueron al centro de la cancha junto a dos más ya que ellos eran los capitanes, en solo unos segundos el pito del entrenador volvió a sonar y empieza el partido. (Weno, no esperen muchos detalles ya que no soy especialista en fútbol, ni nada así que disculpen! TT pero tampoco que va a dar asco, no solo les digo que no va a tener muchos detalles)

Todos gritaban seguro mañana amanecían todos roncos, pero para nuestros jugadores y capitanes, el juego no se le daba demasiado fácil ni para Syaoran ni para Sakura y apenas habían transcurrido solo unos 20 minutos desde que comenzó el partido.

En estos momentos el equipo de Sakura y específicamente Sakura tenía la pelota, para luego pasársela a otra jugadora y así iban hasta que Takashi les quito la pelota para pasársela a otro y luego ese otro se lo pasaba a otro jugador, y así iban turnándose.

Habían transcurrido unos 45 minutos y el marcador estaba en blanco iban 0-0 y la tensión subía.

Sakura tenía la pelota luego se la pasó a una joven llamado Sora luego se la pasó a otra llamada Hitori y luego ella se la pasó a Sakura, no iba a perder esta oportunidad, estaba cerca de la portería la tensión aumentaba y en unos segundos el entrenador pito anunciando el primer gol y el descanso, mientras que todos gritaban y las jugadoras salían a abrazar a Sakura.

-Estuvo genial Sakura- le dijo Tomoyo sentada en los bancos (Ella no es jugadora, pero la esta ahí por ser la mejor amiga de Sakura).

-Gracias- dijo hablando entrecortado y con la respiración agitada-Ustedes también chicas, estuvieron fantásticas- les dijo a las jugadoras.

-Gracias- les dijeron todas al unísono.

Descansaron durante 15 minutos así como tomaron mucho agua.

-¿Qué planes Syaoran?- le pregunto Eriol.

-No lo se, pero hay que esforzarse más, no podemos dejar que nos metan otro gol- le dijo Syaoran.

-Bien- dijo Eriol.

Al rato, el entrenador pito anunciando que se había acabado el descanso.

Empezaron a jugar con todas las energías repuestas.

Ya habían pasado unos 30 minutos y aún los hombres no lograban anotar un gol, se les estaba acabando el tiempo, pero Syaoran no se dejaría vencer, no, estaba seguro, a los 5 minutos el entrenador pito anunciando el primer gol de los hombres, estaban empatados, pero a Sakura no le costaría meter otro gol, **error**, ya habían pasado los 45 minutos y el juego había terminado.

-Bien jóvenes, habrá un tiempo extra- dijo Yue.

-No, dejémoslo así- dijo Syaoran.

-¿Qué pasó Li? ¿Tienes miedo a que puedas perder?- dijo Sakura desde la portería, ahora ella sería portera.

Syaoran tomo tanta rabia que golpeo la pelota tan fuerte que hizo que el polvo se levantara y las personas no pudieran ver si metió o no metió el gol.

Cuando todo se aclaró todos quedaron sorprendidos, Sakura estaba en el piso con la pelota en sus brazos y eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos y sería una victoria segura.

Syaoran no sabía que decir, ahora tendría que soportar lo que Sakura le mandaría a hacer y su orgullo estaba más que herido, estaba pisoteado.

Por otra parte Sakura estaba feliz, el había demostrado al idiota de Li quien era Sakura Kinomoto, y que no se dejaría intimidar por el nunca. Todas la jugadoras levantaba a Sakura y todos gritaban con emoción.

Una vez parada y saludando al público…

-Buen partido Kinomoto- le dijo estrechando su mano para agitarla con la de Sakura (Ustedes saben…como un saludo y ese tipo de cosas)

-Buen partido Li- dijo tomando su mano.

-Felicitaciones, y dime que quieres que haga, por lo de la apuesta- le dijo.

-Gracias, y olvida la apuesta, todo lo que quería ya esta- dijo y Syaoran la miró confundido -Quería demostrarle a los demás que no me dejo intimidar por ti- le dijo y se marcho, dejando a un Syaoran furioso.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora:**

Jejeje, no lo esperaban, Bwahahaha, ya baje a Syaoran de su nubecita, y bien por Sakurita, bueno cualquier cosa les dejo mi MSN por si tienen alguna duda o una critica o si solo quieren hablar conmigo P… chichiandreita(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Otra cosa…que me recordé… ¿Quieren que la historia sea larga? Lo que sucede es que se me ocurrió una gran idea para que la historia sea larguita… espero sus respuesta ya sea por MSN o por review!

**Agradecimientos:**

Rosh bernal: Gracias por lee mi historia y por los reviews.

Saku-suzumiya: Jejeje gracias por el review y ahí te complací con mini momentos SxS.

nathii07: gracias por tus dos review que me dejaste en ambos capítulos, realmente fuiste una de las personas que me dio mucho apoyo y que me animo seguir adelante!.

Ghia-Hikari: Hola Ghia! Y si!! Ya mande a Syaoran para la Tierra, lo baje de su nubecita, bien bajado!

Sayukira: Hola!!Jejeje si!! Sea lo que sea Syaoran, súper bello, inteligente, atleta, demasiado sexy, lo mande a volar de su nubecita.

sakurayshaoran: Hola!!Gracias por tu review!!y espero que cumplas lo que dijiste...espero tu review en este y los demás caps!

wousssuu00mrl: Hola!!Gracias!!por el review y si con respecto a lo que me respondan haré la historia larguita y bueno es lo que quiero, pero nunca falta la opinión de mis lectoras(es)

Ambar: Hola Ambar que tal? Gracias por tu review y si ahí tienes el partido jejeje primer gol! Sakura!!Arriba!

Johanna-Ikari: Hola!! Gracias por el review!! Y bueno quien sabe…no se si se quedará con Syao, claro que se, pero bueeeh… no te diré si es con Syao y si es con Tomoyo?

amatista1986: Hola gracias por el review!!jeje que bueno que seas venezolana

Shao-kun lovers: Holaaa!! Gracias por el review y tranquila no me quejaba por tus críticas, porque no importa son constructivas!!y me ayudan a mejorar!!.


	4. Planeando la venganza

Capitulo 4: La venganza es dulce ¿cierto

Capitulo 4: Planeando una venganza.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, le habían quitado el poco de orgullo que le quedaba. Pero esto no se quedaría así, ella se las iba a pagar, muy pero muy caro, de eso estaba seguro. Iba caminando por ahí y todos los comentarios eran: "Te dejaste ganar por una niñita" "Que patético eres" "Que vergüenza" como quería que se lo tragará la tierra, pero no, que va, no le daría el lujo a Kinomoto de verlo así, aplastado, con un orgullo muy herido, cosas indescriptibles pasaban por la mente de Syaoran.

Era lunes, y se la estaba pasando horrible, todo esto se lo deseaba a Kinomoto, la haría pasar por momentos no apropiados…Y ese sería el comienzo de su venganza.

-_Bien Kinomoto, ganaste esta vez, pero no volverá a ocurrir, te aplastare hasta que no se pueda más, te destrozare- _pensó maliciosamente.

-Hola Eriol- dijo con un tono de voz extraño, era como malvado y diabólico, con tan solo oírlo daba escalofríos, el tenía un plan, y no sería nada bonito.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué piensas hacerle a Sakura? Déjame decirte que no te voy a ayudar porque pondría en riesgo mi noviazgo con Tomoyo y mi amistad con Sakura- le dijo Eriol.

-Bien como quieras, no me ayudes, pero déjame decirte algo, Kinomoto me las va a cobrar muy caro- le dijo Syaoran diabólicamente.

-Mucho cuidado con tus acciones, supéralo Syaoran, no caigas tan bajo, puede arruinar tu reputación, quedaras destrozado si algo sale mal, tiene puntos a favor de ella- le advirtió Eriol.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no creo nada de lo que dices, además el premio mayor de Kinomoto no será nada bonito- dijo sacudiendo sus manos en forma de venganza.

-Solo te lo advierto Syaoran, te estas comportando como un bebé- le dijo Eriol tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Suficiente Eriol, no quiero escuchar más tus tonterías- le dijo marchándose.

-_Ay Syaoran, no sabes el gran error que estas cometiendo, esto no solo te costará la reputación si no también a tus amigos_- pensó Eriol decepcionado, el orgullo y el ego de Syaoran lo estaban pisoteando sin que se diera cuenta-_ Ay Syaoran, ya no eres el mismo muchacho que vivía en Hong Kong, al mudarte a Tomoeda te arruinaste, antes eras simpático, orgulloso y amargado pero en su forma divertida ,me estabas volviendo loco con tus bromas, la popularidad te arruino primo, ese Syaoran que conocía se esfumo, el Syaoran que se aferraba a sus sentimientos, estoy seguro de que si fuera el mismo de antes, Sakura y el estuvieran juntos_- pensó con cierta tristeza.

-¿Ocurre algo Eriol?- le pregunto una voz tierna.

-No princesa, no ocurre nada, solo recordaba como era Syaoran antes de que llegará a Tomoeda- le dijo.

-¿Lo conocías desde que vivía en China?- le pregunto asombrada Tomoyo.

-Si, el es mi primo, o bueno, al menos de que ese fuera Syaoran, pero déjame decirte que no se parece en nada al que yo conocía- le dijo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- le dijo animándolo.

-No, ya es tarde, ya no se puede hacer nada, su orgullo y su ego se lo están consumiendo muy rápido- le dijo Eriol sin esperanza.

-Claro que se puede, todo es posible- le dijo Tomoyo.

-No tomy, el no tiene solución- dijo muy triste-La única forma es que…Es inútil- le dijo.

-¿Qué forma?- le pregunto.

-Que…que Sakura lo haga reaccionar, pero ellos dos se odian y bueno…- le dijo con mucha tristeza.

-Tranquilo Eriol, ya encontraremos la forma- le dijo.

-¿Ocurre algo Eriol?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

-Eh…no…tranquila Sakura- le dijo.

-Bien…por cierto, ya me voy, ¿ustedes se quedan o que?- les pregunto.

-Nos vamos, si quieres te acompañamos- le dijo Eriol.

-Si, me gustaría- les dijo.

-Vamos Sakurita, pasaremos por el parque Pingüino y comeremos helado- le dijo Tomoyo caminando a su lado.

-Si- dijo.

-¡Hola señor! ¿Cómo esta?- saludó Sakura alegremente al heladero del otro día.

-Hola jovencita, veo que vienes acompañada de tus amigos, ¿y el joven que vino la otra vez contigo?- le preguntó.

-Ah…Li…no realmente el no es para nada amigo mío, ese día no se…-le dijo recordando.

-¿Lo quiere de chocolate?- le pregunto.

-Eh…no…de mantecado- le dijo.

-De acuerdo ¿Y ustedes?- dijo dándole el helado a Sakura.

-Yo quiero uno de chocolate, y yo uno de fresa- dijo primero Eriol y luego Tomoyo.

-Bien tomen- le dijo el señor amablemente.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los tres y luego Eriol pagó ya que el había invitado los helados.

-Muchas gracias Eriol- le dijo Sakura caminando al lado de Tomoyo que venía abrazada de Eriol.

-De nada Sakura, por cierto, Tomoyo me comento que te mudarás dentro de 5 días- le dijo Eriol.

-Así es- le dijo comiendo poco a poco su helado.

-Y ¿Sabes donde es?- le preguntó.

-No, se supone que me pasará buscando el señor…no recuerdo como se llamaba- le dijo tratando de recordar.

-Ya veo, espero que la casa donde te mudes sea de un amigo de nosotros- le dijo Eriol.

-Si yo también lo espero- le dijo emocionada-¿Ocurre algo Tomoyo?- le pregunto cambiando su tono de voz ya que había estado muy callada.

-No, solo recordaba que mi bisabuelo vendrá para acá dentro de dos días- le dijo.

-¡Que emoción! Mi madre me llamó hace poco y me dijo que mi abuelo vendría, pero no se cuando-dijo Sakura.

-Te invitaré a ti y a Eriol, para que conozcan a mi abuelo- le dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Que bueno! me muero de gana por conocerlo- le dijo Sakura muy emocionada y Tomoyo sonrió.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Sakura comentando acerca de lo que harían el día que vendría el abuelo de Tomoyo.

-Buenos adiós y gracias- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa desde la puerta de su casa.

-Si adiós, cuídate- le dijo Tomoyo.

**En la casa de Sakura**

-Ese helado estaba delicioso…consideraré comer de ahora en adelante más mantecado- dijo Sakura y luego rió-¡Que emoción! Conoceré al bisabuelo de Tomoyo- dijo cambiando su tono de voz por uno emocionado-¡Hola Kero!- dijo Sakura alegremente tomándolo en sus brazos y acariciándolo y el rugió.

-Bueno Kero, me iré a bañar- dijo y así mismo hizo.

Se dio un relajante baño de espumas luego fue y se cambio, se puso un short de color marrón, que no es de blue jean si no de tela, una camisa rosa, un sweater del mismo color del short y unos tenis.

-Bueno Kero voy a salir, vengo en la noche- dijo y se marchó (Esta niña si sale)

No sabía porque había salido, simplemente quería respirar aire fresco, pensar, tantas cosas rondaban por su cabeza que ni se dio cuenta de que tropezó con alguien.

-Yo lo sien…-no pudo terminar de hablar-Hola Li- dijo sin interés alguno.

-Eh…Hola Kinomoto- le dijo Syaoran-_Perfecto_- pensó dibujando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres? o ¿Ya me puedes dejar ir?- dijo apuntando con el dedo que el la tenía tomada por el brazo.

-Eh…Lo siento, ¿Quieres caminar un rato?- le pregunto con un tono de voz suave y calmado.

-Si- respondió al ver el cambio que realizo Li.

-¿Qué hacías?- le pregunto curiosamente-¿Planeabas salir con alguien?- le pregunto.

-Eh…no- le respondió.

-Bien entonces creo que no estaría mal si yo te preguntara si quieres ir al cine- le dijo.

-Eh…claro…me gustaría- le dijo.

-Ven, vamos al carro, no pienso ir caminando- le dijo.

-Eh…si- le dijo perdida en sus pensamientos.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-Bien adelante- le dijo abriéndole la puerta a Sakura para que entrara al carro.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo.

-Bien vamos- dijo encendiendo el carro y saliendo del estacionamiento.

-¿Qué hacías por acá?- le preguntó a Syaoran.

-Nada, no se que hacia- le dijo sonriendo a lo cual Sakura se sonrojo.

-Ya veo- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

-Ya llegamos- le dijo y ella asintió, se bajó del carro y abrió le abrió la puerta a Sakura.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo sonriendo.

**Una vez en el cine…**

-Bien, ¿Qué película quieres ver?- le preguntó.

-No lo se- le dijo.

-¿Segura?- y ella asintió- Entonces escogeré yo, veamos… ¿Qué tal…"Una Llamada Perdida"?- le preguntó y ella quedó paralizada-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto y ella negó-Bien, entonces déjame ir a comprar las entradas, espérame aquí- le dijo y fue a comprar los tickets.

-_Esa película es de terror, que vergüenza, voy a morir de miedo, espero no hacer algo estúpido como tomarle la mano o algo así_- pensó horrorizada.

-Ten, toma tu entrada y vayamos a comprar las palomitas- le dijo Syaoran regresando con las entradas y ella asintió-¿Segura estás bien?- le preguntó ya que la veía extraña (La pobrecita debe estar aterrada por la película de terror)

-Si-es-estoy bi-bien- le dijo entrecortado.

-No me convences pero bueno…¿Quieres otra cosa aparte de las palomitas?- le pregunto y ella asintió.

-Quiero un chocolate- le dijo.

-Bien déjame comprarlo, ya vengo espérame- le dijo y entro a la fila.

Al rato…

-Toma, aquí tienes tu chocolate, yo llevo lo demás- le dijo.

-No permíteme ayudarte- le dijo tomando con sus delicadas manos sus palomitas, rozando un poco con las manos de Syaoran.

-Eh…Lo siento- le dijo Sakura.

-Tranquila- le respondió Syaoran y ella sonrió-_Cuanto odio que sonría. Me da esa extraña sensación, tiene una linda sonrisa, pero sus ojos son tan diferentes a los demás, tienen ese brillo especial-_dijo mirándola a los ojos pero luego sacudió la cabeza-_Me estoy volviendo loco_- se dijo a si mismo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto son esa sonrisita y el negó.

-Vente vamos a la sala- le dijo y ella asintió.

**En la sala de cine…**

-Ya va a empezar la película- le dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Así es, ¿No te parece interesante?- le pregunto.

-Claro- mintió.

-Hagamos silencio, la película esta comenzando- le dijo Syaoran a Sakura y empezó a comer palomitas.

-Si- dijo más nerviosa aún.

Había pasado como una hora desde que había comenzado la película, Sakura sudaba frío, estaba muy asustada, estaba segura de que le daría un paro cardíaco, siempre miraba su reloj, estaba impaciente para que terminara la película y saliera de ese infierno.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte para que termine?- le pregunto.

-Como una hora- le dijo sin hacerle mucho caso, mirando la película y comiendo palomita y en un momento la vio de reojo, estaba muy asustada, lo cual le causó mucha risa y rió por dentro. Quito el porta vaso para luego abrazar a Sakura, la cual se puso muy roja.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró.

-Tienes miedo…- le dijo y ella se sonrojo más aún.

-Pero no es necesario…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el le puso un dedo en la boca para que callara.

La película acababa de terminar, todos estaban saliendo de la sala de cine y Sakura le daba gracias a Dios.

-¿Segura la pasaste bien? Porque te veía un poco nerviosa durante la película- le pregunto-_Que tonta_- pensó y rió por dentro.

-Eh…si…la pase bien- le dijo, realmente si la había pasado bien solo que la película la estaba matando, estaba segura que esta noche no dormiría.

-Ven, vamos al carro, te llevo a tu casa- le dijo Syaoran.

-Si…-dijo entrando al carro.

-Rayos, esta lloviendo, atrás tengo un paraguas, así que te acompaño para que no te mojes- le dijo estacionándose al frente de la casa de Sakura.

-Eh…si- le dijo.

-Espérame aquí, déjame salir con el paraguas y desde afuera te abro la puerta-le dijo Syaoran abriendo el paraguas y saliendo del carro.

-Ven vamos- le dijo abriendo su puerta y refugiándola de la lluvia.

-Bueno adiós- le dijo Sakura en el porche de su casa.

-Si, adiós- dijo y dudándolo un poco besó su mejilla, y ella se sonrojó un poco.

-Bueno hasta mañana- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si adiós- le dijo y se fue a su carro para ir a su casa mientras que ella abría la puerta de la casa.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

-Vaya, nunca me espere eso- dijo mientras su corazón latía muy rápido, ella sabía que en el fondo aún le gustaba Syaoran.

En eso, empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-¿Si? ¿Quién habla?- preguntó.

-_¡Hola hija! ¿Como estas?_- le pregunto su madre en la otra línea telefónica.

-¡¡Madre!! Bien, ¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó.

-_Muy bien todos_- le respondió.

-Me alegra- le dijo alegremente.

-_¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿Cómo te fue en el partido?_- le preguntó y Sakura se sonrojo por lo segundo que pregunto.

-Bueno, hoy fui al cine, y me fue muy bien en el partido, déjame decirte que ¡Gane!- dijo alegremente.

-_¡Que bueno! ¿Cómo esta tu amiga Tomoyo?_- le preguntó.

-Esta muy bien, su abuelo vendrá mañana y yo la iré a visitar, para conocerlo…-le dijo.

-_Hay Sakurita…Sabes que casualidad, tu abuelo también viene mañana…tendrás que ver como haces con tu amiga, y por cierto, con respecto a la mudanza, ya yo hablé con mi amiga y todo esta listo, solo se debe esperar a que pasen lo días, que será dentro de 3 días_- le dijo su madre.

-Ya veo…tranquila, ya veo como arreglo con Tomoyo y le digo al abuelo si lo dejamos a una hora especifica- le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-_¡Claro! Bueno hija, me debo ir, adiós_- se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono.

-Bueno, creo que me toca hablar con el abuelo-dijo Sakura e inmediatamente tomo el teléfono, para llamar a su abuelo, sin embargo, se quedaron hablando por mucho tiempo, ellos dos se tenían mucha confianza, Sakura le contaba todas la cosas que le habían ocurrido en la nueva ciudad donde vivía, y su abuelo reía, todos lo cuentos de su "nietecita" como le llamaba, eran muy graciosos para el. Pasaron hablando, aunque fuera increíble una hora y media, era increíble lo bien que se llevaban.

-Bueno abuelo, debo colgar, nos vemos mañana- le dijo con una dulce voz.

-_Si, pequeña, yo debo descansar, adiós cuídate mucho, te quiero_- le dijo su abuelo y colgó.

Echó un pequeño bostezo y luego se fue a dar una pequeña ducha para luego dormir.

-Buenas noches Kero- le dijo al gato como todas las noches y el solo refunfuño, ya que se encontraba casi dormido y ella rió.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-¡Waaaaaa!-gritó cuando vio la hora-¡Llegaré tarde!- exclamó.

Se despojo rápidamente de las sabanas y calló el piso y luego emitió un pequeño gemido, salió corriendo al baño para darse una ducha rápida, se vistió muy rápido, bajó se comió unos panes con mermelada que se preparó y salió luego de despedirse de Kero.

-Vaya, llegaré tarde, que pena con Tomoyo, ella siempre me espera en el parque Pingüino, mejor será correr para alcanzarla- dijo e inmediatamente empezó a correr.

-Hola…Tomoyo- dijo entrecortadamente ya que estaba agitada de tanto correr y un lindo color carmín adornaba sus mejillas.

-Vaya Sakura, creo que corriste mucho, vente vamos a sentarnos- le dijo tranquilamente Tomoyo.

-¿Eh?...¡No! llegaremos tarde- le dijo.

-Tranquila Sakurita, no pasa nada malo- le dijo.

-No, claro que no, no es lo correcto llegar tarde- dijo e inmediatamente se puso a caminar.

-Espera, Sakura estas muy cansada- le dijo alcanzándola.

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada- le dijo y ella sonrió para luego seguir caminando al colegio.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

-Hola Sakura, Hola Tomoyo- les dijeron Rika, Chiharu y Naoko.

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo sonriendo Sakura, y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

-Adivinen- le dijo Rika.

-¿Qué pasó?- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Pues al parecer, Nohoshi y vio a Li ayer en el cine con una chica que no distinguió y le anda formando sermones, Nohoshi dice que se veían muy acaramelados- dijo Chiharu.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién será la chica?- pregunto y Sakura iba adquiriendo un color carmín en su mejillas y con cada comentario se volvía mas y más roja.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes mal? Estas muy roja- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Eh…no, no tengo nada- les dijo- Me debo ir, adiós- dijo rápidamente y salió de ahí velozmente, de algo le servía tener buenas agilidades físicas.

-Sakura sabe algo que nosotras no- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si…pero, ¿Cómo sabremos?- pregunto Naoko.

-No lo se, pero creo que Eriol si sabe- dijo Tomoyo-Ya vengo- dijo y se fue caminando, mientras que las demás se quedaron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

-Hola princesa- le dijo tomándola por la cintura.

-Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?- le pregunto.

-Muy bien, ahora, quería preguntarte algo- le dijo a su novio.

-Si dime- le dijo.

-¿Con quien salió ayer al cine Li?- le pregunto.

-Vaya, como se corren cosas por la escuela, bien salió ayer con Sakura- le dijo y a Tomoyo le quedaron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué…?- dijo sin creerlo.

-Pues si- le dijo.

-Bien, ahora necesito una explicación a todo esto, ya vengo iré a ver a Sakura- le dijo y se fue.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

-Sakurita, Sakurita, me lo tenías muy escondido picarita- dijo riendo Tomoyo.

-¿De que hablas Tomoyo?- dijo poniéndose nerviosa.

-Nada solo que cierta pajarita salió ayer con el "gran" Syaoran Li y no me dijo- le dijo Tomoyo, poniéndola muy roja.

-Eh…yo…-dijo y luego echó un suspiro, para luego contarle todo a Tomoyo, quien quedo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Feliz? Ahora no se lo cuentes a las chicas, será mejor que yo se los diga después- le dijo y Tomoyo asintió.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, primero "estúpida matemática" como le decía Sakura, luego literatura y después geografía, en estos momentos se encontraban en receso.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó Rika.

-Chicas hoy no puedo salir ya que vendrá de visita mi bisabuelo o abuelo como le decimos- dijo Tomoyo.

-Por cierto Tomoyo, ¿Crees que luego de la visita puedas venir a mi casa? Lo que sucede es que mi abuelo también vendrá hoy- le dijo.

-Si por supuesto, si quieres puedes almorzar con nosotros, ya que el abuelo viene solo a almorzar, porque dijo que luego tendría que ir a ver a otra persona- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Ya veo…Si, me encantaría- le dijo sonriendo.

-Bien entonces esta decidi…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la interrumpieron.

-Hola Kinomoto- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente ella se puso roja.

-Eh…hola Li- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar un rato?- le preguntó Syaoran.

-Eh si…-dijo volteándose para luego tomar la mano que le ofrecía Syaoran para que se levantara.

-Vamos- le dijo Syaoran.

-Si- le dijo y salieron de ahí caminando por un largo rato.

-Vaya Sakura, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué te dijo Syaoran?- le pregunto Rika.

-Eh…nada, solo me llamaba para ver si quería salir hoy con el, pero no puedo porque mi abuelo vendrá, así que lo invité para que lo conociera- les dijo.

-¿Qué tienes con Syaoran?- le pregunto Chiharu.

-Eh…bueno ustedes saben…eh…- no podía hablar, pero se tuvo que resignar y les contó lo de ayer.

-Que envidia Sakura, sales con el chico más guapo de la secundaria, que suerte tienes tu y Tomoyo, salen con los chicos más lindos- les dijo Rika.

-Pero yo no tengo nada con Syaoran, Tomoyo si, ella es novia de Eriol- les dijo tratando de disimular su sonrojo, pero luego sonó el timbre y le dio gracias a Dios a que se zafó de sus amigas.

La segunda hora también pasó rápidamente y Sakura estaba en el carro de Tomoyo, ya que se encontraban en camino a la casa o bueno mejor dicho la mansión de Tomoyo.

-Bueno Sakura te presento a mi abuelo- le dijo dejando a Sakura con los ajos abiertos como platos.

-¿Tu abuelo…?- le dijo.

**Continuara…**

Jejeje ¿Qué habrá pasado allí? Jojojojojo averígüenlo, bueno después de un tiempito sin actualizar, pero no tanto…espero que les haya gustado!!Jejeje es lo que me gusta de hacer fics, que a mis lectoras(es) les guste!!) y bueno si hay algo que quieran aclarar, cualquier duda, sugerencia…Dejen reviews y si quieren mi MSN! chichiandreita(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Con respecto al capitulo: Bueno no se…bueno algo…¿ESE ES SYAORAN LI? ¿SYAORAN SALIENDO CON SAKURA? ¿CUAL SERÁ SU VENGANZA? Yo si se, y creanme, no es nada bonita, pobrecita Sakurita, realmente nunca me creí tan mala!!Bwahahaha…

**La pregunta de nuevo ¿Quieren que la historia sea larga?**

Les quiero agradecer a: Andrea, Ghia-Hikari, Rosh bernal, Johanna-Ikari, sakurayshaoran, amatista1986, Isabel, Shao-kun lovers.

Gracias por sus reviews!

Bueno creo que esos son todos!!Si me salte a alguien no duden en decírmelo…

Dejen Reviews!!

Chao!!


	5. Un corazón complicado

Capitulo 5: No lo puedo creer

**Capitulo 5: Un corazón complicado.**

-¿Abuelo…?- dijo Sakura con sus ojos como platos.

-¡Sakura!- grito el señor.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Que bueno verte!- dijo y salió corriendo para abrazarlo.

-Nunca me lo imagine, encontrarte aquí y siendo tan buena amiga de la pequeña Tomoyo- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la amatista.

-Si, abuelo, es decir que ¡Tomoyo y yo somos primas!- exclamó abrazando a Tomoyo.

-Así es- dijo sonriéndole a sus nietas.

-Ahora seremos inseparables Sakurita- le dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Hoe…-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza y Tomoyo y el abuelo rieron.

-Por cierto, mándale saludos a mi linda nieta Nadeshiko, a Fujitaka y a Touya- le dijo su abuelo.

-Si- dijo feliz.

-Vengan lindas nietas- les dijo su abuelo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlas a ambas.

-Es hora de comer jovencitas, vamos abuelo- dijo amablemente Sonomi.

Ya una vez sentados en el comedor, era amplio, con un gran decorado, la sala era grande, con la lámpara muy elegante y que le iba muy bien de acuerdo con la decoración de la casa, estaba colgando en el centro de la mesa.

-Linda casa Sonomi- le dijo el abuelo.

-Muchas gracias abuelo- le dijo sonriendo- Vaya Sakura, realmente me vas a poder llamar tía Sonomi- le dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos y Sakura sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría ir después de el almuerzo a mi casa Tomoyo? Ya que luego irá el abuelo a mi casa- le dijo a Tomoyo.

-Claro Sakurita-le dijo.

-¿Puede tía?- le pregunto a Sonomi.

-Claro- dijo sonriendo.

Almorzaron tranquilamente y muy felices, que gusto haberte dado cuenta de que tu mejor amiga es tu prima, finalmente terminaron de comer, hablaron más un buen rato y como al cabo de las 3:00 de la tarde se fueron a la casa de Sakura.

-Que linda te quedo la casa- le dijo su abuelo observando cada aspecto.

-Me esforcé mucho acomodándola- dijo sonriendo, en eso sonó el timbre- Debe ser Li- dijo Sakura.

-Hola- le dijo un poco sonrojada-Pasa, adelante, bienvenido a mi casa- le dijo.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa (yo me derretiría)

-Bueno te presento a mi abuelo- le dijo a Syaoran.

-Mucho gusto jovencito- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto señor- dijo de la misma manera.

-Y, me imagino que debes ser el novio de Sakura- le dijo y los dos se pusieron rojos.

-Eh… ¡No!- le dijo rápidamente-Es solo un amigo- le dijo.

-Ya veo…-dijo el abuelo.

-Bueno, creo que será bueno darte la visita por la casa- le dijo-Acompáñenme-dijo guiándolos por la casa.

-Que linda casa tienes Kinomoto- le dijo Syaoran.

-Eh…gracias…-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, hija, a ver…como te ha ido- dijo su abuelo.

-Muy bien abuelo-dijo sonriendo-Por cierto ¿Alguien quiere pastel? Lo prepare ayer y esta intacto- dijo Sakura.

-Yo si quiero, esas exquisiteces que te enseño tu padre a cocinar me encantan- dijo el Abuelo y todos rieron.

-Yo también quiero Sakurita- dijo Tomoyo.

-Yo te ayudaré- dijo Syaoran.

-Eh…Li, no es necesario- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Pero quiero ayudarte- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, cualquiera se derretiría ante aquella sonrisa.

-Eh…de acuerdo- dijo un poco apenada y el solo sonrió.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

-El pastel se ve delicioso Kinomoto- dijo mientras que ella lo sacaba de la nevera.

-Muchas gracias Li, y puedes llamarme Sakura- le dijo con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Solo con la condición de que me llames Syaoran- dijo sonriéndole.

-Eh, si- dijo un poco insegura, pero el sonrió- ¿Puedes seguir picando la torta? Yo buscare la bolsita de té ¿Quieres?- le preguntó.

-Si, gracias y tranquila- dijo Syaoran.

-No, gracias a ti- le dijo sonriendo y fue a buscar las tacitas de té, la bolsa y calentó el agua- Oye Syaoran- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura?- le dijo mirándola.

-Solo te quería preguntar, ¿Por que se rumora que desde que llegaste aquí no se te ha visto salir con ninguna chica?- le pregunto.

-No es un rumor, es la verdad, no he salido con ninguna chica quizás porque no encontraba a la indicada- dijo Syaoran.

-¿No la encontrabas? Es decir que… ¿Ya la encontraste?- le preguntó.

-Posiblemente, quizás si sea la indicada- dijo observándola fijamente.

-Ya veo…- dijo volteándose y siguió preparando el té, de repente sintió que algo muy cálido la abrazaba por detrás, volteó y se encontró con esa mirada ambar, que estaba puesta fijamente en sus ojos.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más, sus labios estaban pocos centímetros…

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?- pregunto desde la puerta una angelical voz.

-Eh…si ya íbamos- dijo un poco nerviosa Sakura y alejándose de Syaoran.

-Eh…Syaoran ¿podrías llevar la torta? yo llevo el té- dijo rápidamente colocando las tazas en la bandeja.

-Claro- dijo tomando la torta y llevándola hasta la sala.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?- pregunto el abuelo ambos se sonrojaron pero a la vez Syaoran se puso serio-_Esto me complicará la cosas_- pensó el menor de los Li.

-Eh…por nada-dijo Sakura entregando el té y la torta a cada uno.

Pasaron toda las tarde conversando, Sakura y Syaoran no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra en toda la tarde solo al despedirse, solo quedaban ellos dos, Tomoyo y el abuelo se habían ido.

-Buenas noches- le dijo Sakura desde la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches, cuídate-le dijo y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

Apenas pudo cerrar la puerta, un simple acercamiento la hacia caer de cabeza, sus ojos la mataban lentamente, ¿tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Estaba cayendo libremente en sus pensamientos ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera llegado Tomoyo? Con tan solo pensarlo su corazón se aceleraba y más roja no estaba porque no se podía, pero luego cayó de su nubecita ya que el teléfono sonó.

-¿Si bueno?- dijo con un tono de voz no normal en ella.

-Sakura Kinomoto, me va a explicar que estaba sucediendo en la cocina, o mejor dicho, que iba a suceder- le dijo una voz regañándola.

-Eh, Tomoyo, jejeje, bueno yo…- pero no podía hablar, ya se había puesto más roja que un tomate y estaba sudando frío.

-Quiero una explicación racional, dime la verdad Sakura, yo te conozco y **muy** bien- dijo enfocándose en el _muy bien_.

-Bueno lo que sucede es que, bueno tu sabes que, yo, el, este…-no podía hablar, realmente se sentía atrapada.

-Si, te escucho perfectamente, estoy esperando una respuesta- le dijo quedando sin paciencia.

-Este, bueno, la verdad es que…- y no pudo más se lo contó todo-…Y luego llegaste tu y no pasó absolutamente nada- le confesó al fin.

-¡¡AY!! ¡YO QUE TENÍA MI CAMARA! NO LOS HUBIERA INTERRUMPIDO Y LOS GRABARÍA, ¡QUE ROMÁNTICO HUBIERA SIDO!- dijo casi llorando y dejando a Sakura con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-Este, Tomoyo, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco? Además, estoy segura de que solo lo hizo por lastima, el me confesó que posiblemente ya había encontrado a la chica perfecta- dijo entristeciendo su voz.

-Bueno, entonces te pondré más linda y verás que será solo tuyo, además quizás seas tú- dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-No Tomoyo, no es necesario, enserio, es imposible de paso si ya encontró a la chica ideal para el no creo que la deje además de que muchas chicas han luchado por el, ¿Cómo se fijaría en mi? Es inútil- le dijo Sakura desilusionada.

-Pero Sakurita, nada es imposible, nunca sabes lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina, deberías ser positiva ¿Dónde se quedo la Sakura confiada y positiva que conocí? No creo que a tu madre le gustaría escucharte decir eso- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Tienes razón Tomoyo, bueno nos vemos mañana- le dijo.

-Si adiós- se despidió.

Apenas pudo colgar recibió un mensaje a su celular de – ¿_Syaoran?_- susurró un poco, mejor dicho muy confundida.

-_Que tengas buenas noches flor de cerezo, Att: Syaoran_-leyó en susurró Sakura.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo decidió responderle…

-_Igual para ti Syaoran, nos vemos mañana, Att: Sakura_- leyó en su mente Syaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos se acostaron a dormir, pero Sakura se quedo viendo el techo como si algo interesante estuviera escrito o pintado en el.

_-¿Qué me pasa? Deja de pensar estupideces Sakura_- se decía a si misma, ya se estaba volviendo loca, mejor dicho, Syaoran la estaba volviendo loca, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar o alguien pronunciaba su nombre se ponía muy nerviosa-_Mejor será que duerma_- pensó y cerró los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

-¡Hoe! ¡Llegaré tarde a la escuela!- exclamó y su gatito se sobresalto del susto.

-¡Lo siento mucho Kero!- dijo disculpándose con el pobre gato, inmediatamente salió corriendo a darse una ducha, se vistió y arreglo lo mas rápido posible para luego bajar a desayunar.

-Adiós ya me voy kero- dijo y salio corriendo hasta donde Tomoyo la espera todos los días.

-Buen día Tomy-chan- saludó alegremente.

-Buen día Sakurita- dijo con una sonrisa-Hoy nos acompañaran de nuevo los chicos y así será a diario, por cierto ya que hoy es viernes, tenía planeado que fuéramos los cuatro a el centro comercial- propuso la amatista.

-Me parece bien- dijo Sakura.

-Buenos días Eriol- dijo dándole un corto beso a su novio la violácea- Buenos días Syaoran-dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días Tomoyo, buenos días Sakura- saludó a ambas chicas.

-Buenos días Syaoran- dijo sin mirarlo y siguió caminando.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Llegaron a la escuela sin ningún problema, todo el camino había sido silencioso para los dos castaños, solo Eriol y Tomoyo entablaron una conversación en el camino.

Y si, la primera clase o más bien la dichosa clase era biología, donde ambos castaños estaban juntos.

-Sakura…- le dijo Syaoran rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo sin emoción alguna.

-No la cosa no es si me sucede algo, es si te sucede algo a ti, te noto extraña- le dijo.

-No tengo nada malo, así que concéntrate en lo que haces y cuidado haces algo torpe- le dijo cortante.

-Mira Kinomoto, no se que rayos te esta pasando a ti, pero tu no me vas a tratar como quieras ¿ok? Y que te quede claro- le dijo sin soportarlo.

-Como digas- dijo sin importarle.

-Bien- dijo y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Ya había sonado la campana que daba inicio al receso, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, sin embargo para Sakura las dos horas y media de clase se le habían pasado muy lento, no entendía que le sucedía, ya Syaoran la estaba llamando Kinomoto, ¿Por qué lo estaba tratando así? ¿Que le sucedía?, esas, eran unas de las muchas preguntas que divagaban por la cabeza de Sakura.

-¿Ocurre algo Sakura?- le preguntó Rika.

-¡No!, ¡ya he dicho que no mil veces!- dijo medio alterada a lo que Rika cambio su cara a una confundida, ¿Qué le sucedía a Sakura?- Discúlpame Rika, enserio, no se que me pasa- le dijo.

-Tranquila Sakura, sabes que por cualquier cosa puede confiar en mi- le dijo apoyándola.

-Si, bueno quizás sea bueno que me ayudaras- dijo Sakura un poco más animada.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó.

-Bueno verás, hoy desde la primera clase que era biología me empecé a comportar extraña con Syaoran, era totalmente fría y así fui con todos esta mañana-le dijo preocupada.

-¿No puedes ser mas especifica?- le preguntó.

-Bueno lo único extraño es que cada vez que mencionan a Syaoran o el me habla me ciento rara o cuando estaba con el sentía una gran presión en el pecho, era como…no se- le dijo.

-Bueno Sakura probablemente lo que tengas es que te estas enamorando de Syaoran y bueno…creo que tu sientes que el nunca va a estar a tu lado y no puedes andar de otra forma si no de mal humor, no lo se Sakura quizás sea bueno que cuando estés lista le confieses tus sentimientos, uno nunca sabe, puede ser que el te corresponda, pero primero asegúralo -le dijo.

-Tienes razón así me siento y si eso haré- le dijo y salió a buscar a Syaoran para disculparse.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Corría por todos lados buscando a Syaoran hasta que al fin…

-Sya…-pero no pudo hablar por lo que sus ojos observaban, se sentía tan chiquita e ingenua, engañada, pisoteada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Pues ahí estaba Syaoran Li, besándose con la tal Meiling Nohoshi, y -_Al parecer ambos lo disfrutan ¿verdad? Claro como ella es tan sexy como le dicen lo chicos, el la prefiere a ella en vez de a mi, pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada, ya sabía que todo esto era una locura_- pensó para luego salir corriendo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y esa escena clavada en su mente, no se le borraba, ¿Por qué le tenía que doler tanto? Si ese chico nunca le hizo bien, nunca la trató bien, y aún así ella lo quería con todo su ser, lo sabía, ella lo amaba, amaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, su rostro, su rebelde cabello castaño, si que quería llorar, lo amaba, lo amaba a el.

_Oh si… sentimientos de un corazón complicado…_

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora: Bueno… se que me quieres matar!!por el retraso!!Sii lo se me tarde meses!!TT lo que pasa es que no se me ocurría nada! Y de paso tenía exámenes y exposiciones! Afortunadamente ya termine clases y estoy lista para seguir con la historia )**

**Y bueno en cuanto a la historia!!se pone interesante!!y pobre Sakura!!realmente no lo tenía pensado pero de repente se me ocurrió, no lo quería poner, pero así le daría un toquecito de tristeza y no solo felicidad, si no se pone aburrida la cosa!**

**Bueno ya saben!!si me matan no hay mas historia!!y bueno tendran ese remordimiento en la conciencia de haber matado a alguien! Ja!! Asi que mucho cuidado! Recuerden!! La conciencia!! Ademas les jalare los pies por la noche cuando esten durmiendo si me matan! Jus! ¬¬**

**Buenoo!!chaiitoo me voyy!! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo que llevo escribiendo por casi 2 meses!! TT y se que no es muy largo, pero no se me ocurría nada!! Disulpen!!**

**Gracias a Todas esas personas que leen y dejan review!!realmente lo aprecio!!no como todo ese poco de personas que me han leido y no dejan nada!! ¬¬ pudranse!Asi que gracias a mis lectores y lectoras que dejan review!!Gracias!!**

**Se despide**

**Andrea-Sakurita )**


	6. Citas

**Capitulo 6: Citas.**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no, eso no podía ser cierto, aunque ya se lo había dicho "Quizás si sea la chica indicada" esa Nohoshi, claro, ¿como no se lo pudo imaginar? Era obvio, pero claro, ella siempre en su nubecita como la propia tonta.

Lo primero que quería hacer era tirarse del décimo piso de un edificio, ¿Cómo pudo creer que de veras Syaoran se iba a enamorar de ella? -_Que patético_- pensó.

Todo estaba en contra de ella, llovía mucho, hacia frío, seguro pescaría un resfriado, pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar sola, quería llorar, estaba destrozada, se sentía tan estúpida.

No sabía a donde iba, pero solo corría, tan rápido como podía, se había tropezado muchas veces, si, eso era seguro. Se detuvo cuando pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de aquella escena que no se le borraba de la mente.

Sentía como grandes y frías gotas de lluvia chocaban contra su cuerpo mojado, si definitivamente pescaría un resfriado, hacia mucho frío, mucho pero mucho frío, se sentó bajo un árbol y colocó su cabeza gacha entre sus rodillas, dulces gotas de lluvia que se mezclaban con sus lágrimas amargas, gotas y gotas de lluvia, cada una como una piedra que caía encima de ella, frías gotas de agua dulce, una, dos, tres y… ¿Qué? Escuchaba como caía el agua, pero ella ya no se mojaba, apenas pudo levantar un poco su cabeza se encontró con esos ojos ámbares que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos que la derretían, si ella quedaba hipnotizada con su mirada.

-Te vas a resfriar- susurró dulcemente.

-No importa- le respondió.

-Si, si importa y a mi me importa bastante- volvió a decir en susurró.

-Claro que no, ya vete, quiero estar sola- dijo tercamente.

-No, no te dejaré sola, no se porque estas llorando, pero me preocupa, deja de llorar y vuelve a mostrar esa sonrisa encantadora que tienes tu- le regaño, sin embargo con esas dos cosas que le había dicho a Sakura, habían hecho que el corazón de la pobre chica casi se le saliera.

-No, yo me voy cuando quiera- dijo pero el la levantó haciendo que ambos quedaran hipnotizados con tan solo una mirada.

-Ven, te llevaré hasta tu casa- le dijo colocándole su chaqueta para abrigarla.

El camino se les había hecho largo y silencioso a excepción de algunos regaños de Syaoran a Sakura, en algunas ocasiones se podía observar algunos movimientos torpes de Sakura, ella si que estaba nerviosa, su corazón le latía a mil por hora ya que estaba tan cerca de Syaoran, y además podía sentir y llenarse del perfume de Syaoran, era tan rico, la hacia volar a otro mundo.

-No era necesario que me trajeras- le dijo de manera molesta –_Pero fue un hermoso estar tan cerca de ti_- pensó y se sonrojo un poco

-Nos vemos mas tarde, cuídate- le dijo y beso su frente.

-Eh, si adiós, gracias- dijo torpemente y tomando la llave de su casa para abrir la puerta, pero le resultaba casi imposible ya que su mano temblaba.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Apenas entro a su casa perdió el equilibrio y cayó, estaba demasiado emocionada, se sentía en la nubes, aún percibía el aroma de Syaoran, como rayos iba a estar molesta y triste, el no se lo permitía.

Tenía frío, subió corriendo las escaleras, aunque fuerza no tenía, estaba demasiado cansada de haber corrido tanto.

Se despojo de toda la ropa mojada y se dio un largo y caliente baño. Cuando salio se coloco un sweater y un pantalón de pijama que abrigaba bastante, aún así tenía mucho frío.

Estaba todo en silencio y tan solo un estornudo resonó por toda la casa.

Estaba triste, si, eso era seguro, quería llorar, pero no podía, la forma en que Syaoran la había tratado ya hace unas horas lo perdonaba, pero no todo, aun tenia unas cuantas heridas en su corazón, ya Syaoran no iba a ser para ella, porque era de Nohoshi, y eso no lo podía cambiar.

Una sola lágrima, llena de dolor y tristeza resbalo por su rostro, aún así tenia que seguir adelante y seguir como si nada. Aunque algo se encendió dentro de ella, era ese sentimiento que la estaba volviendo loca, ese sentimiento que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, entonces fue cuando se dijo a si misma- _Syaoran va a ser mío o si no me dejo de llamar Sakura Kinomoto_-

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Ya todos estaban en camino, Sakura iba en el porsche negro de Syaoran y Tomoyo iba en el BMW de Eriol, todos estaban vestidos muy bien, pero Sakura era la estrella mas brillante en el cielo, tenía puesto un vestido muy hermoso con un escote en la espalda y era un poco ajustado, lo que hacía notar el bien formado cuerpo de la castaña, o si, a cualquier hombre se volvería loco, y Syaoran no era la excepción. Habían cambiado de planes, hoy irían a cenar los cuatro a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad pero algo se traían entre mano Eriol y Tomoyo.

-Ya llegamos- dijo el castaño a Sakura estacionando su carro en la calle ya que el restaurante quedaba como por una calle larguita donde habían otros restaurantes y varias tienditas al aire libre.

-Ok, pero, ¿Dónde están Eriol y Tomoyo?- pregunto la castaña.

-No lo se- dijo el castaño.

Al rato se escucho sonar el celular del castaño.

-Alo- dijo- Eriol ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están?- pregunto.

-Si, ya veo, comprendo, ok, adiós- dijo por último y tranco.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están?- preguntó la castaña.

-Se retraso por un inconveniente, dice que llegan más tarde, pero vamos adelantando nosotros- le dijo.

-De acuerdo- dijo.

-Vamos- dijo el castaño tomando la mano de la ojiverde, haciéndola sonrojar.

Siguieron caminando pero Syaoran se detuvo.

-Espérame un momento, ya vengo- dijo el castaño.

-Ok- dijo sonriendo.

Se tardó poco tiempo y vaya sorpresa que se llevó Sakura cuando regreso.

-Toma, una hermosa flor, para la flor más bella sobre la tierra- le dijo de manera galante y romántica entregándole una rosa.

-Gracias, sabes, no era necesario…- no pudo seguir hablando porque el castaño la interrumpió.

-No importa, además eso no es nada, para alguien tan especial como tu- le susurró al oído lo que le causo un escalofrío a la chica pero sonrió.

-Vamos entonces- le dijo Sakura tomándole la mano como el había hecho.

Cuando caminaban hacia el restaurante muchos hombres miraron con odio a Syaoran por la preciosa acompañante que traía.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Ya habían entrado al restaurant, se encontraban cenando, habían charlado primero un rato, esperando a Eriol y Tomoyo, pero no llegaron y pidieron la cena.

-¿Y que te trajo a ti y a tu familia a Japón?- le pregunto.

-No lo se, me mude ya hace unos cuantos años, la decisión fue de mi madre, imagino que quería despejar su mente, ya que para ese entonces mi padre se había muerto- dijo con un tono frío-¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te trajo por Tomoeda?- le pregunto sonriéndole con la mirada.

-Mi madre, me mando para acá, realmente yo no quería venir, pero después me acostumbre y hasta ahora me va muy bien- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tenías novio cuando estabas en Kyoto?- le pregunto.

-No- respondió- ¿Y tú?- le preguntó.

-¿Novia? No la consideraría como tal, pero era una prometida, mi padre lo decidió, ya que debo hacerme cargo de Empresas Li, después de la universidad y el dueño de una empresa tan importante debía tener la esposa indicada, eso era lo que decía mi padre, pero yo no lo creo así, a mi no me gustaba esa muchacha para nada, era una cualquiera, además quiero estar con la persona que yo escoja- le confesó.

-Vaya…ya veo- dijo impresionada.

-Y… ¿Qué estudiaras en la universidad?- le preguntó.

-Diseño, me parece interesante, además Tomoyo y yo lo estudiaremos juntas ya que nuestra familia tiene una empresa de moda-le dijo.

-¡Wow! Se ve interesante- le dijo sonriendo.

-Si…- le dijo perdiéndose en su mirada.

Cada mirada estaba llena de fuego, se quemaban cada vez que se miraban, esa mirada llena de amor que le dedicaba Sakura a Syaoran era muy especial.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le dijo Syaoran un rato después de haber comido.

-Si, pero déjame confesarte de que no soy buena bailarina- le confesó.

-Yo te enseño- le dijo de manera seductora y le ofreció la mano para levantarse e ir a bailar al ritmo de la agradable música.

-Vaya Syaoran si que bailas bien- le dijo.

-Tu también- le susurró al oído.

La canción siguiente era mas lenta así que Sakura colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran y el colocó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la castaña.

-Gracias por esta noche Syaoran- le susurró mientras bailaban.

-Gracias por ser mi acompañante- le dijo y Sakura levanto su cabeza para quedárselo viendo fijamente a los ojos.

Era una tentación, lo sabía, se estaba volviendo loco, no podía dejar de mirar esos labios, que le decían bésame. No lo podía resistir, no estaba mal si medio rozaba sus labios, y eso fue lo que hizo, la miro, pero quedó hipnotizado por los ojos esmeraldas que le decían quiero besarte de verdad, pero n pudo.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

-Buenas noches Sakura- le dijo una vez en la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas noches Syaoran, gracias por todo- le dijo.

-Si adiós- le dijo y le dio un beso entre el labio y la mejilla.

-Adiós- le dijo por último Sakura y entro a su casa.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, ahora si que se le iba a salir, seguro era un sueño, un lindo sueño del cual no quería despertar, no lo podía creer, realmente no podía, Syaoran la había besado y no fue una vez, si no que fueron varias veces en el restaurante y ahorita.

Tenía que llamar a Tomoyo, Tomoyo…Espera un momento, ¿donde rayos se había metido ella que no fue al restaurante nunca?

-Hola Tomoyo ¿Cómo te va?- dijo con un raro tono de voz.

-Eh…Hola Sakura, bien ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo les fue en el restaurante?- pregunto **"inocentemente" **la amatista.

-Muy bien y ¿Se puede saber porque no fuiste?- le preguntó.

-Es que tuvimos unos inconvenientes- le dijo.

-Si, eso ya lo se, pero ¿Qué clase de inconvenientes tuviste?- le seguía preguntando.

-Eh bueno verás, Eriol, yo- suspiro- No, no tuvimos inconvenientes, no me mates, pero, los dejamos solos a propósito, cenamos en un lugar cerca de donde estaban ustedes y luego, verás, eh…Los espiamos- dijo rápidamente.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿NOS ESPIASTE?- dijo y después se puso muy roja- ¿Cómo te atreves? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo se atreven?- le reclamo.

-Es que, queríamos ver que hacían estando juntos- le dijo con estrellitas en los ojos- Y además te salió bien que no fuéramos ya que tuviste unos cuantos momentos con Syaoran, casi se comían vivos- le dijo Tomoyo y Sakura se puso rojísima.

-¡No es cierto! Nunca me llego a besar - le dijo apenada.

-De nada Sakurita, por cierto mañana si iremos al cine, **los cuatro**- le dijo-Así que iré temprano a tu casa para arreglarme allá y ponerte hermosa, y syaoran quede muertito cuando te vea- le dijo con un tono picaron y la castaña se sonrojo.

-De acuerdo, pero si quieres mañana vienes temprano y no las pasamos todo el día aquí en mi casa- le dijo.

-¡Ok! Así me contarás con más detalles la cita, además no lo vi todo- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Eh…si- dijo insegura.

-Bueno… ¡Adiós! Nos vemos mañana, cuídate- se despidió Tomoyo.

-Si, adiós- le dijo y tranco.

Fue hasta su habitación, se cambio y se puso su pijama, luego fue hasta el baño para lavarse la cara y quitarse el maquillaje, y después se acostó un rato, pensando y pensando, hasta que se quedó dormida.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, si, definitivamente nadie le quitaba la torpeza, apenas se levanto, se enredo con la sabanas y cayó al piso (¡Que raro! ¿Verdad?)

-Auch, eso dolió- se quejo.

Apenas dijo eso, se levanto, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, fue hasta el baño, se lavo y la cara y se cepillo los dientes y se metió a bañar, un refrescante baño con agua fría para nada más y nada menos que quedar despiertita.

Salió tiritando del frío, con una toalla en el pelo y otra cubriendo su delgado, pero bien formado cuerpo, se colocó rápidamente la ropa interior y se colocó un bermudas color beige, una camisa rosada oscura con finitas rayas del mismo color pero mas claras y unas zapatillas del mismo color de la camisa, se puso un poco de lipgloss y eso fue todo, sencilla pero deslumbrante.

Ya eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana (Que rápido pasa el tiempo!) se encontraba preparando el desayuno, una omelet, pan con mermelada, con jugo de naranja (Sencillamente Delicioso .)

-Gracias por la comida- dijo y empezó a comer.

-¡Huy! Esta deliciosa la comida- exclamo con estrellas en los ojos(Es que tengo hambre T.T)

Termino de comer y se dispuso a lavar los platos y ponerlos en su lugar. Esperando a Tomoyo se puso a ver la TV (Ya ensuciándose la mente con la televisión -.-U)

Una novela romántica, el hombre tiene que irse y nunca más va a regresar, dejando a la mujer triste y sola, esperando a que algún día regrese, cosa que nunca sucederá, cuando regresa, ha pasado mucho tiempo, el hombre se ha olvidado de ella, y la mujer queda triste y sola. Esto hizo derramar algunas lágrimas por parte de la ojiverde.

-Que triste- dijo quitándose las lágrimas del rostro, en eso escucho el timbre de la casa sonar-Debe ser Tomoyo- dijo y salió a abrirle la puerta.

-Hola Sakura- saludó animadamente su prima.

-¡Hola! Adelante, pasa- dijo haciendo un espacio para que entrara.

-Gracias- dijo- Bueno, tú no te me vas a zafar, me tienes que contar todo- le dijo.

-Claro, pero primero un té- le dijo.

-Ok, y esta vez no hay motivos por los cuales tardarse- le dijo piradamente haciéndola sonrojar.

Fue hasta la cocina y tomo dos tacitas y una jarra con unos escritos en japonés, eran de color rosado y las letras en negro. Preparó el té en la jarra y luego lo echó en ambas tacitas y fue hasta la sala donde estaban.

-Ten- le dijo después de haber servido té en su taza.

-Gracias Sakura- le dijo.

Pasaron una mañana agradable conversando de todo, Sakura no pudo escapar y le contó todo lo de la noche anterior a Tomoyo, hasta la despedida. Eran cerca de las 1:30 de la tarde y acababan de terminar de almorzar, lavaban los platos y colocaban todo en su lugar, una vez que terminaron…

-Sakura, tenemos que ir al centro comercial, comprar nueva ropa para esta noche- le dijo.

-Pero si tengo ropa, y además a penas vamos al cine, no es nada especial- le dijo.

-Pero uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar- le comentó.

-Esta bien, solo porque eres tú- le dijo sonriendo.

Salieron unos 20 minutos después y se aseguraron de llevar sus celulares y el dinero necesario.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora veamos las tiendas- dijo Tomoyo ya una vez en el centro comercial.

Ya después de un rato de andar paseando y viendo tiendas…

-Mira esa tienda- dijo señalando.

-Entremos, ¡hay cosas lindas!- exclamó con estrellitas en los ojos.

Era una tienda muy a la moda, la ropa e incluso la decoración, había cosas de todo tipo, ropas desde lo más casuales hasta lo más formales, prendas, carteras, etc.

-Vaya Sakura, mira esto- dijo entregándole un montón de ropa dejándola toda mareada.

Después de una hora de estarse probando ropa al fin encontraron la adecuada, una linda camisa que era primero una camisa verde del color de los ojos de Sakura de tiros un poquito gruesos abajo y encima una baja blanca con puntos por toda la camisa del mismo color de la de abajo (Saben, era ese tipo de camisas que vienen como dos pegadas) pero con manga corta que se le hacia notar la camisa de abajo y los hombros de Sakura(Ósea, las mangas estaban un poco más abajo de los hombros) un blue jean muy a la modo con algunos detalles a mitad del pantalón muy lindos y unas zapatillas del mismo color de la camisa de abajo con un poco de tacón, realmente se vería linda.

Después de haber pagado, se fueron a pasear antes de irse, vieron varias tiendas con bisutería, otras de respotería, de ropa, de todo y como cosa rara a la glotona de Sakura se le antojo un helado.

-Buenas Tardes, me da un helado de chocolate ¿Seguro que no quieres Tomoyo?- dijo y le pregunto a la amatista la cual negó.

Pagó y siguieron caminando, iban hablando tranquilamente cuando Sakura quedó estática.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?- le pregunto preocupada ante la reacción de su amiga.

-Mira- dijo señalando- Son Eriol y Syaoran- dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y más nerviosa no podía estar ya que las habían visto y se estaban acercando a ellas.

-Hola princesa- le dijo Eriol a su novia.

-Hola Eriol- dijo abrazándolo.

-Hola Eriol, hola _syaoran_- dijo lo último casi en susurro y sin mirarlo.

-Hola Sakurita- dijo amablemente Eriol.

-Hola Sakura- dijo con una voz toda varonil (¡Y GOSH! HAHA! ¡¡YA SABEN UNAS VOZ TODA ASÍ IRRESISTIBLE!! ME BABEO)

-Bueno ¿que tal si paseamos un rato?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si perfecto- dijo Eriol.

-Bueno esperen un momento, Eriol y yo iremos a ver unas cuantas cosas- dijo Tomo dejando a la pareja de castaños solos.

-_Estos dos se traman algo_- pensó Syaoran.

-Syaoran no se lo creyó- le susurró Tomoyo a Eriol.

-Si, lo se- le respondió de la misma manera.

-¿No sabes a donde fueron Eriol y Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura mirando hacia todos lados.

-No, y ya llevan mucho rato que se fueron- respondió.

-Si-dijo volteándose para verlo, y su sonrojo fue inmediato al ver como el la miraba intensamente.

-Vamos a sentarnos- propuso el castaño.

-Si- dijo.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos del mall, era de medio día y entraba mucha luz porque en el techo había una ventana de forma circular. Se quedaron sentados ahí, en un incomodo silencio, hasta que rato después, Syaoran rompió el hielo.

-¿Tienes sed?- preguntó.

-Si- dijo confundida.

-Espérame, comprare dos botellas de agua en ese local que esta ahí- dijo señalando.

-De acuerdo- dijo quedándose perdida en sus pensamientos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero sabía que era un largo rato, y Syaoran aún no regresaba, cuando volvió a la realidad observo que Syaoran estaba atrapado en un grupo de muchachas que lo rodeaban, se puso roja de histeria, y se paro y camino hacia allá.

-Lo siento chicas, pero no esta libre- dijo tomándolo de la mano ganándose muchas miradas de odio y rabia.

-Vaya, quien diría que te terminaría salvando- le dijo.

-Lo tenía controlado- dijo orgulloso.

-Si claro ¿Y el agua?- pregunto.

-Ten- dijo dándole el agua.

-Gracias- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué siempre sonríes?- le pregunto.

-¿Hay algo de malo en eso?- le pregunto.

-No, solo preguntaba, es que, aunque te trate mal o haga algo desagradable para ti, siempre me sonríes ¿Por qué lo haces?- le dijo.

-No lo se, me gusta sonreír, quizás es porque…- pero no pudo terminar ya que Syaoran se le acerco peligrosamente.

-Porque te gusta volverme loco- dijo peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, lo que hizo que el corazón de la ojiverde latiera a mil por hora.

-No se de que hablas- dijo alejando su cara de la de el.

-Si lo sabes, sabes que te gusta volverme loco ¿Es así verdad?- le pregunto.

-Yo…-no pudo terminar ya que en eso llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Disculpen la tardanza- dijo Eriol.

-Si, realmente **no** **fue nuestra intención**- dijo alargando esto último.

-Si claro- dijo Syaoran.

Todos se fueron juntos, a pesar de que se habían quedado, todos juntos, paseando por el centro comercial un poco después de lo que paso, Sakura no había hablado, se había quedado con la cabeza mirando al piso, nunca habló ni levanto la cara, cosa extraña ya que Sakura parecía un loro, porque hablaba mucho.

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?- le preguntó su prima, y ella negó con la cabeza aun mirando al piso-¿Segura?- y ella asintió.

-Al parecer le comieron la lengua los ratones- dijo Syaoran y ella sacó su lengua, para hacer ver que estaba equivocado.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué tienes Sakurita?- pregunto Eriol de manera amable y ella negó con la cabeza haciendo entender que no pasaba nada.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo una vez que estaban solas en la casa de la castaña.

-Nada- susurró causando que casi no escuchara Tomoyo.

-Claro que sucede algo- dijo-¿Por qué no me cuentas?- le dijo.

-Es que cuando tú te fuiste con Eriol…- se dispuso a contarle…

_-¿No sabes a donde fueron Eriol y Tomoyo?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados._

_-No, y ya llevan mucho rato que se fueron- me respondió._

_-Si-dije volteándome para verlo, y me sonroje de inmediato al ver como me miraba intensamente._

_-Vamos a sentarnos- propuso el._

_-Si- dije._

_Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del mall, era de medio día y entraba mucha luz porque en el techo había una ventana de forma circular. Nos quedamos sentados ahí, en un incomodo silencio, hasta que rato después, Syaoran rompió el hielo._

_-¿Tienes sed?- preguntó._

_-Si- dije confundida._

_-Espérame, comprare dos botellas de agua en ese local que esta ahí- dijo señalando._

_-De acuerdo- dije quedándome perdida en mis pensamientos._

_No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero sabía que era un largo rato, y Syaoran aún no regresaba, cuando volví a la realidad observo que Syaoran estaba atrapado en un grupo de muchachas que lo rodeaban, me puse roja de histeria, y me paro y camino hacia allá._

_-Lo siento chicas, pero no esta libre- digo tomándolo de la mano ganándome muchas miradas de odio y rabia._

_-Vaya, quien diría que te terminaría salvando- dije yo._

_-Lo tenía controlado- dijo orgulloso._

_-Si claro ¿Y el agua?- pregunté._

_-Ten- dijo dándome el agua._

_-Gracias- le dije sonriendo._

_-¿Por qué siempre sonríes?-me pregunto._

_-¿Hay algo de malo en eso?- le pregunto yo._

_-No, solo preguntaba, es que, aunque te trate mal o haga algo desagradable para ti, siempre me sonríes ¿Por qué lo haces?- me dijo._

_-No lo se, me gusta sonreír, quizás es porque…- pero no pude terminar ya que Syaoran se me acerco peligrosamente._

_-Porque te gusta volverme loco- dijo peligrosamente cerca de mis labios, lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora._

_-No se de que hablas- dije alejando su cara de la de el._

_-Si lo sabes, sabes que te gusta volverme loco ¿Es así verdad?- me pregunto._

_-Yo…-y no pudo terminar ya que en eso llegaron ustedes_.

Le contó como si lo estuviera viviendo en esos momentos.

-Entonces no supiste que responderle- le dijo Tomoyo.

-No además, tenía un tono extraño, quizás sospecho que me gusta y se sintió extraño ya que el le gusta otra persona- le dijo muy triste.

-No digas cosas de las cuales no estás segura- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero es lo más lógico, además pensé muchas cosas y es lo que más concuerda- le dijo.

-Pero porque no le preguntas si le gusta Mei Ling, realmente no estas segura- le dijo.

-Pero es que es obvio- le dijo.

-Entonces es obvio que tu le gustas porque el también te besó, y unas cuantas veces- le dijo.

-Pero es que distinto- dijo tratando de no darle la razón, porque siempre la tenía.

-No, es igual- dijo y Sakura suspiró,

-Si tienes razón- le dijo.

-¡Ya es tarde! Vamos, vamos, tienes que bañarte para que yo te arregle- le dijo.

-Pero ¿Y tú?- le dijo.

-Eriol es mi novio, Syaoran no es el tuyo- le dijo.

-Eso no significa que…- pero Tomoyo la calló.

-Entonces no te voy a ayudar y anda a ver que vas a hacer- le dijo.

-Hay no, por favor si ayúdame- le dijo arrepentida.

-Si, tranquila- le dijo sonriendo dejando una gran gota tipo anime en la cabeza de Sakura (n.n jijijiji)

Habían pasado unas horas y a penas Sakura se terminaba de vestir y admiraba como Tomoyo estaba lista, sin mucho arreglo pero se veía muy bonita.

Le seco el pelo, para que no lo tuviera húmedo, y se lo dejo con mucho volumen, y se lo medio recogió con una linda peineta de color plateada y con unos incrustes de cristal. La maquillo levemente, pero se veía muy linda, le delineo los ojos, y le puso una mascara en las cejas, le puso un poco de sombra verde claro que casi ni se notaba con un poquito de blanco, y para los labios un labial rosa que casi ni le remarco y un poco de lipgloss para que brillara. Tomoyo igual pero con una sombra morada que tampoco se le notaba mucho y solo lipgloss, llevaba una camisa morada oscura con unos adornos muy lindos, un blue jean y unas zapatillas tipo bailarina del mismo color de la camisa.

Ya era casi la hora faltaban unos 5 minutos y aún les faltaba un detalle, la bisutería, afortunadamente entre la que tenía Tomoyo y Sakura la encontraron rápido y a penas terminaron sonó el timbre, si, ya era hora, abajo las esperaban Syaoran y Eriol.

-Hola chicos- dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Vaya, las dos están muy lindas ¿No te parece Syaoran?- dijo Eriol abriéndole la puerta del carro a su novia y a su amiga y Syaoran no contesto, pero miraba intensamente a Sakura causando que se pusiera nerviosa. En este caso iban todos en el carro de Syaoran pero Eriol tuvo que rogarle a su primo que el pudiera manejar.

-Que callado el ambiente- dijo Eriol.

-Pareciera que solo estamos Tomoyo y yo- dijo tomándole la mano a su novia. Tomoyo iba en el asiento de copiloto y Eriol manejaba mientras Sakura y Syaoran iban atrás.

-Tomoyo, quieres poner un poco de música mientras llegamos al cine- dijo Sakura haciendo callar a Eriol.

-Pero que linda la canción que suena- dijo Tomoyo muriendo de la risa por la letra de la canción.

_Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
higher than any bird ever flew  
longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you._

_Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you._

_I'll bring fire in the winters  
you'll send showers in the springs  
we'll fly through the falls and summers  
with love on our wings._

_Through the years as the fire starts to mellow  
Blurring lines in the book of our lives  
though the binding cracks and the pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you.  
I'll be in love with you._

_Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you  
I am in love with you…_

Título: Longer.

-¿Linda canción verdad?- pregunto Tomoyo muriendo de la risa por dentro y Syaoran se golpeo a propósito la frente con la mano.

-Mejor no escuchemos música- dijo Sakura.

-Te apoyo- dijo Syaoran.

Llegaron al centro comercial e inmediatamente fueron al cine, compraron las entradas y Eriol y Syaoran hacían la fila para comprar palomitas de maíz.

-Esta película se ve interesante ¿cierto?- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura.

-Si, siempre me llamó la atención "Una locura de amor en la Vegas" me han dicho que es muy buena- dijo.

-Bueno entonces espera, diré que se apuren que ya va a ser hora de que entremos a la sala ¿Tienes los tickets?- le preguntó.

-Si, aquí están- dijo mostrándoselos.

-Ok, espera- dijo y se fue mezclando con la gente de la fila, hasta que no se veía.

Espero un rato y después pudo ver a los tres con la comida en la mano.

-Vengan vamos- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, pero no duro mucho al mirar a Syaoran.

Era muy cómica la película, aunque habían muchos momentos conmovedores, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban juntos u obvio que los castaños también cosa que no les gustaba a los dos, o bueno, eso era lo que decían.

Cuando terminó la película y ya estaban todos fuera de la sala Eriol y Tomoyo no estaban por ningún lado y los castaños no los encontraban, Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, porque estaba sola con Syaoran y en cualquier momento podría hacerle algún comentario.

-Otra vez no, por favor- dijo Sakura.

-Sakura, quiero hablar contigo- dijo y a la ojiverde le dio un escalofrío.

-No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Si, lo es, además estamos solos- dijo y Sakura quería morirse en ese momento, desaparecer, que un rayo le cayera encima.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- dijo volteándose para verlo y con un tono un poco temeroso.

-Tú sabes muy bien de que quiero hablar- le dijo y Sakura estaba extremadamente nerviosa-Nunca me respondiste lo que te pregunte- le dijo.

-Bueno yo…No lo se, yo siempre sonrío, y si te incomoda, no puedo hacer nada, me gusta sonreír y tu no lo vas a evitar, tu no me puedes manipular- dijo Sakura-Además que tu tengas novia no significa que yo no pueda sonreírte, solo somos amigos- le dijo.

-Y ¿Quién te dijo que yo tengo novia?- le pregunto ¿De donde había sacado esa tontería?

-Nadie, te vi besándote con Mei Ling- le dijo.

-Ella no es mi novia- le dijo.

-Si claro y ¿Por qué la besaste?- le preguntó.

-Y eso ¿Por qué te interesa? No te tengo que dar explicaciones, no me digas que estás celosa- dijo riendo.

-No, como crees, ¿yo? ¿Celosa? Si ya quisieras!! ¡Claro que no lo estoy!- exclamó- Solo quería saber- le dijo.

-Bueno celosita, la bese de la forma mas repulsiva que existe, y luego le dije que no se me acercara más- dijo dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta- Además ya te dije que me gusta alguien- le dijo.

-Si lo se ¿Quién es?- dijo pregunto un poco triste.

-No te puedo decir- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, sintiendo la respiración de Sakura- Vamos, no se que se hicieron la parejita repulsiva esa, mejor será que te lleve a tu casa- le dijo y luego se alejo.

-Si- dijo y se fueron hasta el carro de Syaoran y se fueron, todo el camino en silencio, la música a muy bajo volumen.

-Buenas noches Syaoran, gracias- le dijo desde la puerta de su casa- Al final, siempre nos dejan solos- le dijo observando el cielo.

-Veo que te gusta observar el cielo- le dijo observando el también.

-Eh…si, me encanta- dijo sin poder evitar sonreír cosa que también hizo Syaoran.

-Mañana paso por ti a las 7- le dijo.

-Pero si el Lunes… ¡Ah! Es cierto que no hay clase, porque se reúne el consejo estudiantil, es cierto ya no falta mucho para que nos graduemos, será difícil vernos- dijo un poco triste cosa que notó Syaoran.

-¿Te entristece que no nos podremos ver?- le pregunto.

-Eh, yo, es que- Sakura maldecía haber dicho eso, ella y su gran bocota-Es que eres un amigo muy especial, te he tomado mucho cariño- dijo mirándolo radiante a los ojos.

-Yo también te he tomado cariño, uno muy especial- dijo se acerco y rozo sus labios.

-Buenas noches- dijo Sakura y no lo pudo evitar y lo abrazó, y el la correspondió y acarició su pelo, su suave pelo.

-Adiós ya sabes, a las 7 ni antes ni después- le dijo y ella asintió.

Entro a su casa, cerró la puerta le paso la llave, apagó todas la luces, fue hasta su cuarto se puso su cómoda pijama rosada y se durmió, realmente estaba muy cansada, había sido un día muy largo.

**Continuará…**

**Ahora mis largas o cortas aburridas notas de autora!!hahaha pero lean!!**

**Hahaha!! ¿Qué tal? Lo se, lo se, me tarde pero no tanto, pero valió la pena!! ¿Verdad? Me parece que cada vez se pone mejor las cosas entre Syaoran y Sakurita!!Dejen review!!Si dejan menos de 5 no actualizare rápido!!así que animen!! Sin ánimos no hay historia!!Hahaha!!Tranquilos!!yo soy fiel a la historia ya que se todo lo que va a pasar, bueno de cierta forma. En cuanto a la canción… No se quien la canta la primera vez que la escuche fue por el 1runner-up de American Idol, es decir, el primer finalista de American Idol, David Archuleta!!El es mi Syaoran real, es demasiado bello!! haha y canta muy bien!!Iba a poner otra canción se llama L.O.V.E pero decidí ponerla mas adelante, en este fic, pondré 2 o 1 canción más, no lo se…hahaha!!Buenoo agradezco a los que me dejaron review!!Gracias!!Y no a todas esas personas que leen y no dejan nada!! ¬¬ mueran!!Hahaha este es uno de mis capitulos mas largos!!.**

**Nos leemos!!hahaha DEJEN REVIEW!!¬¬ Chau!! XOXO!!**

**-Andrea-Sakurita!**


	7. A la luz de la luna

Hey

Hey! Antes que nada quiero advertirles que este capítulo será corto! Bueno no corto de 4 o 5 párrafos! Pero no será muy largo ni muy corto pero les va a encantar!! n.n Ahora si… Vayamos con el capítulo! Ahí les va… Hope you like it! lol

**Capítulo 7: A la luz de la Luna**

Era una linda mañana, ya estaba comenzando el otoño, así que hacía frío, era su estación favorita, le encantaba ver como caían las hojas de los árboles, todos los árboles con las hojas de color amarillo o anaranjado, realmente era hermoso, podía notarlo desde la ventana de su habitación, se fue hasta el baño, se lavó la cara y se cepillo los dientes, luego se dio un baño caliente, cuando salió se colocó algo bien abrigado, ya que hacia bastante frío. Fue hasta la planta baja y preparó su desayuno, tenía hambre, lo último que había comido ayer había sido un par de palomitas, y el día anterior había sido bastante largo. Su teléfono sonó, al parecer tenía un mensaje, lo revisó y era de- _¿Syaoran?_- se preguntó.

-_Hoy te pasaré buscando media hora mas temprano, es decir, a las 6:30_- decía el mensaje y ella respondió-Ok- y se lo mandó.

-Que extraño, que raro que vendrá mas temprano- dijo.

Luego de preparar, comer la comida y lavar los platos, se puso a leer un libro que había comprado cuando llegó a la ciudad, se llamaba "Persuasión" trataba de una pareja que se amaba, luego se tienen que separar, y cuando se vuelven a encontrar piensan que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y deciden que es mejor olvidarse del otro. Leyó por horas, al parecer le interesaba mucho, por casualidad vio la hora, DIOS era muy tarde, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, llevaba 4 horas leyendo, porque se había levantado a las 11:30 y empezó a leer a las 12:30

-¡Rayos! Es demasiado tarde, esto será imposible, tendré solo 2 horas, y no es suficiente- dijo estresada-Tengo que vestirme y maquillarme mejor que nunca, ya que es la primera vez que salgo sola con Syaoran, bueno, que el me haya invitado, ya que las últimas dos veces siempre vamos los cuatro, tengo que arreglarme y deslumbrar a Syaoran, yo quiero más que su amistad- dijo Sakura dispuesta y luego subió hasta su habitación y sacó la ropa que se pondría, un Top Pleat Front Tube rosado y un jean Charlotte Russe Pebble (Ambos búsquenlo por google si tienen curiosidad! El primer jean que salga y luego el top rosado que sale al lado del azul) y unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón del mismo color de la camisa.

Se bañó lo mas rápido que pudo se colocó el perfume 212 sexy women de Carolina Herrera, la ropa ya seleccionada, un conjunto de zarcillos, collar, pulsera de cristal rosado, muy parecido al color de la camisa y un broche de pelo. Se maquillo levemente con sombra rosada brillante, se delineo los ojos y se echó la mascara en las pestañas, un poco de colorete y labial rosado y para brillar lipgloss. Tomo su chaqueta del mismo color y marca del jean y justamente sonó su celular, era un mensaje de Syaoran diciendo que estaba abajo esperándola.

-Hola Syaoran- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Sakura, estas muy bonita hoy- le dijo y se sonrojo.

-Eh, gracias- dijo sonriendo, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-Vamos- dijo poniendo su brazo para que ella lo tomara, y así paso, luego el le abrió la puerta del carro y después se fue a montar el.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto la ojiverde.

-Es una sorpresa- le dijo sonriéndole con los ojos.

El camino no fue silencioso como a diferencia de antes, hablaban tranquilamente, se podían oír muchas bromas, cuentos de la infancia, intereses, de todo un poco.

-Syaoran no sabía eso, nunca lo imaginé- dijo riendo la castaña, el rió.

-Si, yo tampoco- dijo y volvió a reír.

-¿Y tú? No te quedas atrás, que vergüenza para ti, de seguro no fue nada bonito entrar al cuarto de tu hermano y encontrarlo en ropa interior- dijo riendo y Sakura lo vio feo poniéndose roja.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, fue muy vergonzoso- dijo con chorros de lágrimas en los ojos (Tipo anime T-T)

-Seguro- dijo con una sonrisa muy hot y la pobre Sakurita más embobada no pudo quedar.

Así siguieran hablando todo el camino (Suena como si hubiera sido laaargo, que realmente no lo fue)

-Ya llegamos- dijo el castaño.

-Nunca había venido para acá- dijo Sakura.

-De hecho, vine por primera vez hace poco y pensé que sería buena idea traerte- le dijo con una sonrisa más que encantadora.

-Que bien- dijo sonrojada y el sonrió.

-Ven vamos- le dijo Syaoran y le tomó la mano.

Era un lugar muy hermoso, en una colina, se podían observar perfectamente las estrellas y la luna, había un poco de neblina, había varios telescopios y como una pequeña se podría decir cabaña donde había refrigerios, hacía un poco de frío, así que la mayoría de las personas compraban chocolate caliente. También se podía observar un lago y después algunas montañas, era un lugar muy romántico. Toda la colina estaba cubierta de pequeños muros que encima tenían barandas de madera y pegados al muro asientos para sentarse y observar el lago o hablar tranquilamente con su acompañante. Se podría decir que había muchas parejas, de todas las edades, desde jóvenes, hasta mayores.

-Es un logar muy hermoso Syaoran- dijo Sakura.

-Si, lo se- dijo- Te tengo un regalo- le dijo sacando una cajita y la castaña se asombro.

-Eh, no creo que te tenías que molestar en comprarme un regalo- dijo apenada.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto- dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa y luego abrió la cajita y Sakura se sorprendió más –_Seguro costo muy caro_- pensó la castaña. Pues la pulsera lo decía por si misma. Era de plata con varios dije pequeños de cristal rosado en forma de flor de cerezo y tenía una S.

-Syaoran, yo…- dijo sin poder mirarlo- Yo…Te lo agradezco mucho, esta preciosa- dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-_Perfecto_- pensó Syaoran.

-Veamos las estrellas, desde aquí se ven mas hermosas que nunca- dijo tomándolo de la mano y parándose de los asientos que estaban pegados a los muros.

-No más que tú- le dijo y ella se puso roja.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó.

-De acuerdo- dijo Syaoran.

Hablaban mientras veían las estrellas, Sakura no paraba de agradecerle a Syaoran por el regalo, y el solo sonreía.

-Syaoran, mira esa- dijo señalando.

-Si esa es la Osa Mayor- dijo.

-Sabes mucho Syaoran- le dijo.

-No solo que me interesa mucho esos temas, las estrellas, constelaciones, el universo entero, realmente- dijo.

-Pero eres unos de los mejores estudiantes, además que eres excelente en deporte- le dijo.

-¿Tan pendiente andas de cómo yo soy?.- dijo y Sakura se puso roja.

-No solo que, siempre se escucha entre todas las chicas "Li es excelente estudiante" "Li es excelente en deporte" Li es guapísimo" "Li esto" "Li aquello" – dijo "Imitando" las voces de las chicas del colegio que se mueren por Li- Todas andan detrás de ti- le termino de decir.

-Que ¿Acaso estas celosa?- le dijo y ella se puso mas roja aún.

-No como crees- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Ay que mal- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente y ella se puso muy roja.

-Vamos a la cabaña a tomar chocolate caliente, me esta dando un poco de frío- dijo la castaña cambiando de tema.

-De acuerdo- dijo tomándole la mano.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

-¿Solo quieres un chocolate caliente?- le preguntó Syaoran una vez dentro de la cabaña.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa muy bonota provocando que Syaoran se sonrojara.

-Ok, ya vengo- dijo dejando a Sakura sentada en una de las mesas de madera de la pequeña cabaña.

-_Juró haber visto a Syaoran hace pocos momentos sonrojado _- pensó la castaña y se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Ya puedes dejar de pensar en mi- dijo Syaoran dándole su chocolate caliente y entregándole una caja MUY grande de chocolates Ferrero Rocher y Sakura quedó con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Son mis chocolates favoritos, gracias Syaoran!- dijo casi abrazándolo.

-De nada- dijo sonriendo y luego dándole un sorbo a su te de manzanilla y luego ella uno a su chocolate caliente.

-Delicioso- dijo Sakura y Syaoran solo sonrió.

-¿Por qué ahora siempre sonríes?- pregunto Sakura.

-Porque me agrada tu compañía- le dijo y ella se puso muy roja.

-A mi también me gusta tu compañía- le dijo un poco sonrojada.

Siguieron hablando un rato más dentro de la cabaña, luego salieron y todo estaba un poquito solo, quedaban pocas parejas, ya que era un poco tarde. Siguieron viendo las estrellas que ahora se veían con más claridad, y la luna estaba llena y amarilla, era hermosa.

-Vaya, ahora si se puede decir que el cielo esta hermoso- dijo Syaoran.

-Si- dijo Sakura por un momento Syaoran se la quedo viendo -¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto ya que Syaoran tenía rato mirándola.

-No, nada, solo que estas muy hermosa- le dijo y Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder más que nunca.

-Eh…Gracias- dijo y el corazón casi se le salía.

-Es que es cierto- dijo y luego la tomo por la cintura y la abrazó.

Sakura había quedado inmóvil, su corazón latía a mil por hora lo podía escuchar perfectamente, ella estaba ahí, abrazada con Syaoran, con su cabeza en su pecho y podía percibir su perfume que te llevaba a otro mundo, ese perfume la volvió loca ¿O era por como estaban? No lo sabía, pero simplemente le gustaba y quería quedar así por siempre, se sentía tan bien ahí, junto con el mientras que el la abrazaba, quería que durará mucho tiempo, quizás toda una eternidad.

-La he pasado muy bien hoy contigo- dijo Syaoran.

-Yo también- dijo sakura aún sin poder salir de su mundo en donde se quedaba toda su vida abrazada con Syaoran.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto ya que andaba en no que se que mundo según el.

-No, no ocurre nada, quédate un momento más así ¿Si?- dijo.

-Eh claro- dijo confundido Syaoran.

-¿Podríamos quedarnos así toda la vida?- pregunto perdida.

-¿Eh?- dijo confundido y muy sonrojado.

-¡¿EHHH?!- dijo alarmada-Lo siento- dijo muy apenada.

-Tranquila- le dijo y la volvió a abrazar con ternura, Sakura se sentía en las nubes, realmente no podía explicar como se sentía.

-Oye Syaoran- llamo diciéndole adiós al abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos aún muy cerca de el.

-Dime- le dijo dulcemente.

-¿Por qué me has invitado a salir a mí y no a otra persona?- le preguntó sonrojada.

-Puede ser porque eres la única chica de todo la secundaria que no anda detrás de mi- le dijo acercando su cara a la de ella- O porque quizás me gustes- le dijo y la besó.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Autora...**

**O.O **Lo se, quizas quieran matarme y no puedo decir que no tengo la culpa porque la tengo! Lo siento mucho por haberme tardado tanto! Es que había perdido mi mussa, me había obsesionado con otra cosa y fue lamentable!

Bueno respecto al capitulo no me digan que no les gusto porque yo se que si les gusto aunque haya sido corto! Condenados yo se que les gusto!  y me alegro! En especial el final verdad?  haha… Bueno será verdad lo que le dijo Syaoran a Sakura? quien sabrá, yo obvio! Haha! Realmente espero que les haya gustado!  espero actualizar pronto… nos vemos!

ESTE CAPITULO SE LO QUIERO DEDICAR A** DINA!! QUE ME APOYÓ INCONDICIONALMENTE! GRACIASS!! LO APRECIO MUCHO** Y TAMBIEN **A ANAIS- LOVELY-ANGEL! GRACIAS A LAS DOS QUE ME APOYARON Y ME DIERON ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR MI FIC!** MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIEN A TODAS ESA PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS! LAS APRECIO!

**Chaito! Besos y abrazos a todas mis lectoras y a todos mis lectores! ******

**ATT: Andrea-Sakurita.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Un Día Desastroso

**Capitulo 8: Un día desastroso… No debí haber confiado, pero me deje llevar.**

No podía creer lo que había pasado hace varios días, era un sueño, Syaoran la había besado, simplemente no lo podía creer, Tomoyo le dijo que era una prueba de que estaba muertito por ella pero aún tenía sus dudas, no lo había visto desde entonces, su último momento juntos fue al despedirse donde volvió a besarla, odiaba que lo quisiera tanto '¿Por qué es tan difícil odiarlo?' pensaba una y otra vez.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho el sonido del teléfono y regreso a la realidad, de repente se puso nerviosa pensado que podría ser Syaoran y su corazón latía muy fuerte, tomo el teléfono temblando…

-¿A-alo?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

_-¡HIJA! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu voz no suena segura- pregunto su madre desde el otro lado de la línea._

-¡Mamá!… Si estoy bien y ¿Ustedes como están?- pregunto Sakura aliviada.

_-Todos estamos muy bien hija- dijo._

-¡Que bueno! ¿Cómo le va a mi hermano y a mi papá?- le pregunto.

_-Tu hermano le va bien, en estos momentos esta en la universidad- le dijo._

-¿En la universidad? ¿Qué hace en la universidad el fin de semana?- pregunto confundida Sakura.

_-Es que esta ayudando con los preparativos de un festival que harán la semana que viene- le contesto Nadeshiko._

-Ya veo…- dijo.

_-Y tu padre se fue a Egipto a una expedición hace casi una semana, trató de llamarte pero al parecer no estabas en casa- le dijo._

-Ay que mal, espero que este bien- le dijo Sakura un poco triste.

_-Llamó ayer, dijo que le estaba yendo bien, estaba con otros arqueólogos de Japón, unos norteamericanos y no recuerdo quien más- le dijo._

-Ah ok!- dijo.

_-Hija te llamo para decirte que hubo unos cambios de planes- le dijo._

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo confundida.

_-He decidido que es mejor que vivas sola, ya que pronto irás a la universidad y tienes que aprender a vivir sola- le dijo._

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿Con quién me iba a quedar antes?- le pregunto curiosa.

_-Ibas a quedarte en casa de tu prima Tomoyo- le dijo._

-¿¡QUE! Pero, pero, pero…- dijo con una cara- T.T

_-Si, de todos modos tu misma dijiste que no querías ir ni quedarte en casa de nadie- le dijo._

-Pero fue un error, yo si quiero quedarme en casa de Tomoyo, además…- pero su madre no la dejo hablar.

_-Lo siento hija estoy perdiendo conexión me debo ir adiós- y colgó._

-Pero…- y después puso una cara - ¬¬#

Se quedó así un raro hasta que escucho ruido proveniente de su estómago.

-Creo que tengo hambre- dijo y se dirigió hasta la cocina para comer algo.

Ya era hora del almuerzo así que moría de hambre, se dirigió hasta la nevera y se dio una gran sorpresa.

-¡NO HAY COMIDA!- exclamó y de repente se recordó que…

Volteó a ver la pequeña pizarra acrílica donde anota lo que debe hacer y lo que hay que comprar.

-Es cierto, había anotado que tenía que comprar comida- dijo con una gotita estilo anime.

-Voy a tener que ir al supermercado- dijo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

En su cuarto, sacó la ropa que se iba a poner y luego se metió al baño a bañarse (P/A (Pensamiento de Autora): Andrea como se te ocurre decir eso! En el baño la gente no va a bañarse las personas van a comprar ropa ^^, Cállate 'estas hablando contigo misma' no te haré caso 'sabes que no me puedes evitar', ya cállate tengo una historia que escribir…seguimos con la historia, disculpen la interrupción de mi conciencia 'realmente fuiste tu' u.u ya cállate por favor…)

Se dio un baño rápido y se vistió rápidamente también y salió al supermercado. Estaba ya casi llegando al tonto supermercado que quedaba un poco lejos se percató de algo muy desagradable.

-¡QUE TONTA SOY!- exclamó y todos se la quedaron mirando, que ocasionó que un color carmesí adornara sus mejillas.

-Se me olvido el dinero- susurro.

Tuvo que regresarse a su casa y buscar el dinero y luego lidiar con su gato que no sabía que bicho le había picado porque simplemente se le había guindado y no la soltaba (Imagínense a Kero jajaja)

-¡KERO! ¡SUELTAME!- exclamo y luego sacudió su pierna para zafarse de el y después le gruño el gato.

-NO ME GRUÑAS KERO! Gato loco, desquiciado, después de que te iba a comprar unas golosinas- dijo y al Kero le salió una gotita estilo anime.

-Adiós- y tranco la puerta de un golpe.

Ya afuera…

-Estupido gato, como se le ocurre, que bicho le pico- venía diciendo sin darse cuenta el tono de voz que usaba y todos de nuevo se le quedaron mirando raro con una gota en la nuca.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, muuuchas…

-OPS- dijo y luego empezó a llover desquiciadamente duro.

Comenzó a correr rápido para zafarse de la lluvia, desafortunadamente un carro que paso a su lado y le echo un charco de barro encima.

-¡IDIOTA, DESCUIDADO, ESTUPIDO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HACES O POR DONDE MANEJAS! ¡¿ESTAS CIEGO O QUE?- grito enfadada a la persona del carro.

Lo que no sabía es quien estaba dentro de ese carro, UPS gran sorpresa que se llevo al ver a la perfecta persona que se bajaba del carro con sus ojos tan encantadores y su sonrisa perfecta, - ¿Qué hice?- pensó.

-Realmente, no estoy ciego, puedo observar perfectamente lo empapada que estas, si me permites te puedo llevar hasta mi casa y te puedes dar un baño y cambiarte la ropa por una seca, luego yo te puedo llevar al lugar que tenías como destino- le dijo un hermoso Syaoran.

-Eh-pero-tu-yo-pero pero pero- tartamudeaba Sakura.

-Vamos, no me molesta, enserio…-

-Eh-eh-eh-ehm, gracias- suspiró.

-No hay problema- dijo abriendo la puerta de su lujoso auto.

Sakura se preguntaba que hacía Syaoran por allí, ya llevaba rato conduciendo y se notaba que su casa quedaba aún más lejos.

-Oye Syaoran…-

-¿Si? Dime- volteó un segundo a verla.

-Tu no vives muy cerca del centro de Tomoeda, ¿verdad?- le dijo mirándolo fijamente aunque el no la mirara a ella.

-No…-

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías por aquí?- dijo aún mirándolo.

-Solo paseaba-

-¿Solo paseabas? ¿Por qué solo pasearías en un lugar que queda lejos?-

-Porque quiero, además eso no es tu problema, deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos- le dijo con un tono muy agradable. Sakura sintió un hueco en el pecho y volteó su cara mirando fijamente a través de la ventana.

-_Rayos no tuve que haber dicho eso, siempre arruino todo- _la miró por un segundo y luego dijo –Lo siento, no fue mi intención- y al instante colocó su mano sobre la de Sakura, pero ella la retiró. Syaoran la miró por un segundo y luego dirigió su vista al camino.

Alrededor de diez minutos habían pasado, el ambiente se tornaba mas incomodo a medida que pasaban los minutos, la atmósfera era tensa y ambos querían salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Syaoran, fue a abrir la puerta de el lado donde se encontraba Sakura pero ella lo hizo antes que el –Sígueme –dijo sin mirarla y a cambio recibió como respuesta –Si, lo que sea- Syaoran suspiró.

Wei llevó a Sakura al cuarto de huéspedes, preparó el baño y le dejó ropa seca y limpia, siempre con una sonrisa. Syaoran sabía que eso era lo mejor pues ella no lo quería ver.

Sakura se dio un largo baño el cual la relajo, el agua caliente sobre su piel era de cierta forma algo que la aliviaba y la hacía sentir mejor aunque aún sentía ese vacío que no sabía que era, se sentía tan mal, no podía creer que Syaoran le había hablado de esa manera, tal como cuando se recién conocían.

-_No entiendo por que Syaoran se comportó de esa manera tan extraña, al principio me sonrió de una manera muy tierna, será mejor que hable con el_- pensó.

Después de sumergirse en un profundo mar de pensamientos empezó a detallar el baño y lo que hasta ahora había visto de la casa de Syaoran, era muy lujosa pero con un toque antiguo y eso le encantaba a Sakura. La casa era muy grande, con amplios y hermosos jardines que estaban rodeados por un bosque del cual no quedaba verde ya que las hojas poseían un color amarillento-anaranjado debido al otoño.

Sakura salió de la bañera, secó su cuerpo con la toalla y luego se coloco la ropa. Se quedó sentada en la punta de la cama de la habitación, mientras la detallaba pero a la vez pensaba. No lo podía evitar, su cabeza estaba inundada de pensamientos, se empezó a sentir cansada y luego cayó en un profundo sueño el cual pareció durar años.

Cuando se levantó, estaba un poco confundida y estaba anocheciendo, de repente se recordó que debía hacer compras, el pobre Kero capaz se moría del hambre. Se coloco unas pantuflas, que por cierto eran muy cómodas y de color rosa viejo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala. Bajó las escaleras y escucho una voz la cuál reconocía perfectamente, era la de Syaoran. Al parecer hablaba por teléfono, así que se escondió detrás de un muro y sin poder evitarlo escuchó la conversación.

-Todo estaba funcionando hasta que dije algo que no tuve que decir…- dijo Syaoran, se podía escuchar la voz de ¿una mujer? Al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, lo se Meilling, yo siempre arruinando todo…- _¿Que?...-_ pensó Sakura, empezó a sudar frío y lo peor se le vino a la mente.

-Prometo que no volverá a pasar, haré que vuelva a caer, además, eso no será muy difícil porque se que está perdidamente enamorada de mi, esto ha sido mas fácil de lo que yo pensé, ha sido como echarla mantequilla a el pan… esa niña es muy estúpida-

-_No… ¡NO! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, no, por favor, no, n…_- sintió que su mundo caía en pedazos, su respiración se volvía mas y mas pesada, era como si el oxigeno no fuera suficiente, su corazón latía rápida y fuertemente, el vacío se hacía mas grande y la rodeaba de una gran tristeza, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y su cabeza dolía como nunca, todo se fue tornando oscuro y mas oscuro, sentía que se estaba desvaneciendo hasta que la oscuridad la envolvió, lo último que escuchó fue un ensordecedor sonido.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, su corazón aún latía fuerte y rápidamente y no podía controlar su respiración, fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, al principio todo se veía borroso pero luego su visión regresó a la normalidad. Lo primero con que se encontró fue con unos hermosos ojos de color ámbar y todo lo que había escuchado le pasó por la mente en menos de un segundo. Lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos y le dio una fuerte cachetada al dueño de aquellos hermosos ojos que ahora odiaba. Se levantó velozmente pero cayó, Syaoran trató de ayudarla pero a cambio recibió un –No me toques-. Sakura salió de la casa y se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que sus piernas no le dieron más, su cabeza le empezó a doler la cabeza de nuevo y sintió una molestia en el corazón.

-Lo sabía, no debí haber confiado en el, pero me deje llevar…- fue lo último que pensó antes de caer al suelo y antes de que todo su alrededor se volviera negro…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora**

OH DIOS MIO! LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOO! Creo que ya ha pasado un año desde que actualizo! Debería avergonzarme de mi misma! Lo siento lo siento lo siento! Se que me quieren matar…

1ero. Porque no he actualizado!

2do. Por el capítuloooo! Pobre Sakuraaaa! T.T

Tengo que admitir que casi me pongo a llorar mientras escribía… y lo que viene… JA! Nunca se lo imaginarán… se me ocurrió hoy… prometo seguir subiendo capítulos! Pero dejen reviewsss! Please…

Se que no tengo escusa… pero… es que me hice GRAN fan de un cantante… desde el 2008… Hahahaha Se llama David Archuleta! (: si no saben quien es deberían escucharlo… es excelente y un muchacho con los pies en la tierra! (: entonces… mi mussa se perdió… estos días me puse a ver la serie de Sakura de nuevo y me anime a terminar! :D este capítulo se me hizo muy difícil de escribir! Lo siento muchooo! Además que es muy cortooo! Dejennn reviewssss y actualizare lo mas rápido que puedas!

Chaooo! Espero que comenten y me digan lo que piensan del chap!

XOXO

ATT: Andrea-Sakurita.


	9. ¿Que Me Esta Pasando?

_Quiero hacer una pequeña anotación… Desde ahora escribiré desde los punto de vista de los personajes, pero si prefieren que escriba como lo hacía anteriormente solo díganlo yo no tengo problema._

**Capitulo 9: ¿Que me está pasando?**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y no podía recordar lo que había ocurrido, me encontraba ¿En mi casa?_ Pero ¿Cómo…?_ Y luego, como en una ráfaga, todo se me vino a la mente. _Desearía que el vacío que siento desapareciera. _La soledad invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo y alma, mi mundo se volvía oscuro, no sabía cómo volvería a confiar, cómo volvería a amar, nunca me había ocurrido algo así, y me dolía, me dolía como nunca, _¿Por qué tuve que confiar en él? _Esa pregunta rondaba en mi mente, no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo en eso. _Como quisiera que todo esto fuera un sueño, un mal sueño…_

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y decidí levantarme, no podía quedarme todo el día acostada ¿cierto? Suspiré y me dirigí al baño, miré fijamente mi rostro reflejado, mis ojos no se veían igual, algo les faltaba, luego observe como ese líquido cristalino salía de ellos, no lo podía controlar, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, y no podía detenerlas, las sequé y cerré mis ojos fuertemente, inmediatamente lave mi cara, _debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte_, me repetía a mi misma y luego me hice una coleta para quitar todo el cabello que tenía en mi cara.

Fui hasta la cocina, no había comido nada en todo el día, luego recordé que no había comida, suspiré nuevamente y corrí a mi habitación para buscar mi cartera e ir a comprar algo de comer y por supuesto, algo para Kero.

-Vuelvo en un rato, Kero. No te preocupes que ésta vez va a ser rápido, lo prometo- le dije a mi gato el solo maulló y le dediqué una débil sonrisa.

Salí de mi casa y caminé por las oscuras y solitarias calles, de vez en cuando veía a parejas pasar, _se veían tan enamorados, _pero eso no era para mí, terminaría sola… _ya que me rehúso a volver a amar, no quiero salir lastimada de nuevo_.

Llegué a la pequeña tienda y compré todo lo necesario, aparte de eso, me aseguré de llevar unos panecillos, no estaba en el ánimo de cocinar. Después de salir de ahí, fue a la tienda de mascotas y le compré la comida a Kero, el pobre moría del hambre, y todo por mi culpa.

Me encamine de vuelta a casa, ahora sí que todo se encontraba muy oscuro y yo estaba muy asustada. Caminé lo más rápido posible y llegué sana y salva. Cuando entré me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba en el sofá.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

-¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien? Es que Eriol me dijo que tú no te encontrabas muy bien pero no me quiso decir el motivo así que vine lo más rápido que pude, estaba muy preocupada por ti, ven, siéntate y déjame ayudarte con esas bolsas- me dijo y luego llevo las bolsas hasta la cocina.

-Gracias Tomoyo- le sonreí.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? No te ves muy bien- dijo, podía ver lo preocupada que se encontraba.

-N-n-no oc-ocurre n-n-nada- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y ese líquido amargo volvió a salir de mis ojos. Tomoyo me abrazó fuertemente y las lágrimas se hicieron más numerosas. Sentía que me ahogaba, me ahogaba de dolor y el vacío se apoderaba de mí de nuevo.

-Por favor, Sakura, dime que ocurre- dijo Tomoyo muy preocupada.

**Flash Back**

_-Todo estaba funcionando hasta que dije algo que no tuve que decir…- dijo Syaoran, se podía escuchar la voz de ¿una mujer? Al otro lado del teléfono._

_-Sí, lo sé Meilling, yo siempre arruinando todo…-__¿Que?...-__pensó Sakura, empezó a sudar frío y lo peor se le vino a la mente._

_-Prometo que no volverá a pasar, haré que vuelva a caer, además, eso no será muy difícil porque sé que está perdidamente enamorada de mi, esto ha sido más fácil de lo que yo pensé, ha sido como echarle mantequilla a el pan… esa niña es muy estúpida-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tomoyo estaba en shock, pues ella misma se había creído que Syaoran me quería, pero quién no, hasta Eriol cayó.

-¿Tú crees que Eriol sabía de esto?- pregunté y ella movió su cabeza haciéndome entender que no.

-Cuando Eriol me llamó sonaba molesto y preocupado- me contestó.

-¿Puedes pedirle que venga? Por favor…-

-Por supuesto Sakura- tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Eriol.

-¿Eriol? Hola… Estoy en casa de Sakura, podrías venir, por favor-

-_¿Estás segura de que Sakura no se molestará?- _preguntó.

-No, por favor ven lo más rápido que puedas, ten cuidado que ya es de noche-

-_Sí, no te preocupes, te quiero_- le dijo y yo sonreí.

-Adiós, yo también te quiero- dijo por último y colgó –Ya viene- me dijo.

-Si- le dije y asentí.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y sonó el timbre.

-Hola Eriol- dije al abrirle la puerta, el me miró con preocupación.

-Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó muy preocupado.

-Si, Eriol, en estos momentos, si- le dije y me abrazó, luego fue hasta donde estaba Tomoyo, la abrazo y le dio un corto beso.

-Eriol nos puedes decir si tú sabías algo- le dijo Tomoyo.

-La verdad, no. Syaoran estaba muy molesto el día que el equipo de futbol femenino nos ganó a nosotros, el dijo que se vengaría y yo le rogué que no hiciera nada y que no me metiera en sus problemas porque no quería arruinar mi relación contigo Tomoyo y mi amistad con Sakura- el dijo y las dos lo miramos y le hicimos señas para que continuara –Luego de la nada, empezó a comportarse mejor y yo pensé que estaba cambiando, y sería como en los viejos tiempos, pero me equivoqué, estoy muy decepcionado, no puedo creer que Syaoran haya caído tan bajo- concluyó, el estaba muy triste.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

Llevo como tres horas con este maldito paño con hielo en el cachete, esa niña sí que tiene la mano pesada, a parte que tuve que llevarla hasta su casa porque se desmayo en medio de la vía, menos mal que la encontré porque alguien la pudo haber atropellado _¿Qué rayos…? ¿Realmente me estoy preocupando por esa niñita? Obtuvo su merecido, nadie se burla de Syaoran Li_. Sonreí orgulloso de mi _¿Qué te pasa Syaoran? ¿Qué harías si alguien le hiciera algo así a una de tus hermanas? ¿En que te has convertido? _Escuché una voz en mi cabeza y me dieron escalofríos _¿Qué demonios fue eso?... Probablemente la poca conciencia que te queda, _escuché nuevamente.

Me levanté del sillón y me encaminé hacia la cocina, vaya que tenía hambre, mejor me olvidaba de lo ocurrido, _Sakura pronto volverá a mis brazos, no se me resistirá_. Tomé un pedazo de torta que estaba en la nevera. _Te has convertido en un idiota, egoísta sin sentimientos._

_-_¡YA CALLATE!- grité.

-¿Ocurre algo joven Syaoran?- preguntó Wei.

-No, no te preocupes- le dije.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y al rato me quedé dormido.

Sakura's P.O.V

Me levanté muy temprano, estaba cansada, pero podía dormir un poco más, suspiré y caminé hasta el baño y me duche rápidamente, me vestí con la ropa del colegio y luego fui hasta la cocina. Tomé un té verde y preparé mi almuerzo. Me senté un rato y decidí leer un poco hasta que fuera la hora de ir al colegio. Al pasar veinte minutos me encontraba ya en mi camino, no estaba muy animada de ir, pero no podía tener una cara triste, no podía dejar que **él** me viera en estas condiciones, no lo iba a permitir…

La caminata se hizo larga pero finalmente estaba en el colegio, no me quede en los jardines a esperar que sonara el timbre, sino que me dirigí directamente al salón de clase. Entré y me llevé una desagradable sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba allí. _Se me había olvidado que Syaoran tenía servicio hoy._ No lo mire y caminé hasta mi puesto, me senté y luego mantuve mi mirada hacia afuera, observaba a Eriol y a Tomoyo juntos, se veían muy lindos juntos, y de tan solo pensarlo se me escapó una sonrisa. De repente sentí que alguien me miraba y sabía perfectamente quién era pero no volteé. En eso sonó el timbre y Syaoran se sentó en su lugar… detrás de mí.

Entraron mis dos mejores amigos y me miraron preocupados, pero yo les sonreí, luego Rika, Chiharu y Naoko me saludaron, también lo hizo Yamazaki.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, era como un infierno yo solo rogaba para salir al receso, en todas las clases estaba como ausente, como si realmente no estuviera ahí, los profesores me llamaron la atención varias veces y me preguntaron si me encontraba bien. Finalmente, sonó el timbre. Me levante de mi asiento y caminé con Tomoyo y Eriol a donde siempre nos sentamos.

-Sakura, ¿Segura estas bien? Hoy has estado muy extraña- me dijo Eriol.

-Supongo que estoy mejor que ayer- dije y luego saque mi almuerzo, en ese momento iba pasando Syaoran y se detuvo un segundo, me miro fijamente a los ojos, luego Meilling corrió hacia él, me miró y sonrió maliciosamente, después de eso, besó a Syaoran como nunca, yo retire mi mirada y observé el suelo hasta que se fueron, lágrimas salían de mis ojos, Tomoyo puso su mano en mi espalda y me miró, luego yo me recosté en su piernas y empecé a llorar como nunca _¿Por qué me tiene que doler tanto? _

-Sakura tienes que tranquilizarte- dijo Eriol, pero yo no podía parar de llorar.

-Sakura estas fría muy fría y pálida- dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Ah?- dije débilmente. Me empecé a marear y la cabeza me dolía.

-Sakura, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Eriol.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco mareada- le dije.

-Yo no estoy muy segura de eso, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo.

-Tranquila, capaz es que como no he comido…- dije y empecé a comer.

-Oye, no comas tan rápido- dijo Eriol.

-Si tienes razón- dije, no estaba consciente de los que hacía.

-Sakura, no te estás comportando de una manera muy normal que digamos…- dijo Tomoyo.

-Claro que si- dije, mis ojos ardían.

-Creo que sería bueno que la lleváramos a la enfermería- dijo Eriol.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Tomoyo.

-No yo estoy bien, no se preocupen, enserio, lo prometo- dije.

-No Sakura, ¡tú no estás bien!- dijo Tomoyo.

-Claro que si, mira- y traté de pararme, sentí esa molestia de nuevo en el pecho y todo se volvió negro, tambalee un segundo y luego caí…

¿Qué me está pasando? Y perdí el conocimiento…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora**

Bueno aquí esta! Otro capitulo! No ven como los premio! :P hahaha a ver… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tendrá Sakura?... Estupido Syaoran… escribir esto me hizo llorar… me coloqué en el lugar de la pobre Sakura y pobrecita! T.T

Oigan me di cuenta de que mucha gente leyó el capitulo pero no dejaron reviews… DEJEN REVIEWS CONDENADOS PORQUE SINO NO ACTUALIZARE… SI ES UNA AMENAZA! NECESITO QUE ME ANIMEEEEEN!

Hahaha ^^

Bueno GRACIAS A LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE COMENTARON, ENSERIO LO APRECIO! :D

NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO!

DEJEN REVIEWS CONDENADOS!

BYEEEE!

XOXO

Andrea-Sakurita.


	10. Un Nuevo Comienzo… ¿Creo?

_Ok…aquí rapidito… se que me tardeeee! Lo siento! No me maten! Por cierto…Lo de la "AMENAZA"… Hahaha solo bromeaba! xD ok, ok ahora si lean! :D _

**Capitulo 10: Un Nuevo Comienzo… ¿Creo?**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que perdí el conocimiento, Tomoyo me iba a visitar todo el tiempo para cerciorarse de que yo me encontraba bien. _Aún no entiendo por qué me desmayo tan frecuentemente, eso nunca me había ocurrido. _Decidí no darle más importancia a eso, además me había estado sintiendo bien y eso era lo que importaba. Con respecto a Li, trataba de ignorarlo y aunque lo intentaba, no podía, el siempre me encontraba observándolo. Meilling me hacía la vida imposible, pero que más da, no podía hundirme en un hueco oscuro y nunca salir, por eso quería tanto a Tomoyo y a Eriol, ellos habían estado conmigo en todo momento y así asegurarse que yo siguiera adelante sin prestarle atención a aquellos que me querían lastimar.

A pesar de que me había estado sintiendo mejor, es decir, que ya no me desmayaba o no me daban esos dolores de cabeza, cada vez estaba más débil, a veces podía jurar que iba a desaparecer, en las clases de deporte no aguantaba tanto como antes, eso, a mis amigos les parecía extraño, y a mí también. Llegué a recibir varias burlas por parte de Meilling, pero Li… Li solo me miraba, de una manera muy extraña.

De repente la campana que indicaba la salida me hizo reaccionar y despertar del mundo en el que me encontraba. A veces mi mente parecía un océano sin fin, un océano lleno de pensamientos. Había cambiado mucho, ya no era la persona hiperactiva que siempre tenía pintada una sonrisa en su cara, ahora era seria, me ausentaba del mundo, sonreír de verdad se me hacía imposible.

Caminaba hacia mi casa, pero repentinamente sentí que alguien me tomó por el brazo y lo siguiente que vi fueron unos hermosos ojos ámbares, mi corazón latía rápida pero a la vez lentamente, mis piernas ya no me proporcionaban el equilibrio que necesitaba y olvidé como respirar. Estaba tan cerca de mí, me miró por un largo rato sin soltarme pero traté de recobrar la compostura y zafarme de su agarre, pero él no me dejó.

-Suéltame- dije fríamente.

-Me preocupas- dijo, le volteé los ojos y logré liberarme, le di la espalda y seguí caminando, pero él se quedó allí parado, observándome.

Me sentía bien, lo había dejado allí, como lo que es, un idiota. Sonreí, eso me alegraba.

Finalmente había llegado a casa, estaba cansada, pero eso no era una novedad, ya me había acostumbrado a mi continuo cansancio. Tomé una cobija y me recosté en el mueble, _que cómodo…_

_-Tienes que perdonar…- decía una voz._

_-¿Quién es?- pregunté._

_-Eso no es importante-_

_-Por favor, responda mi pregunta- _

_-Tienes que perdonar, es la única forma que te salves- _

_-¿De que habla?-_

_-Debes saber que las oportunidades se te están acabando- cada vez se escuchaba más lejos la voz._

_-Explíqueme por favor, no entiendo-_

_-Cuando la última oportunidad llegue no la rechaces, porque…- no pude escuchar lo último._

_-Por favor, no se vaya- todo era blanco y yo estaba sola, empecé a caer… esperé el golpe…_

Pegué un pequeño salto, mi corazón latía muy rápido y yo estaba confundida ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Solo era un sueño? ¿Qué quería decir esa voz con perdonar? ¿Mi única salvación? ¿Qué? Miles de preguntas rondaban mi mente… Ya me estaba volviendo loca, lo mejor era olvidar aquel sueño raro, al final, solo era un sueño. Nunca me consideré una de esas personas que creen que los sueños tratan de advertirte de cosas, pero como dicen "Nunca digas nunca", aunque yo no le hallaba el sentido a esa frase.

Me quedé sentada en el mueble por un largo rato, pensando, luego llegué a la conclusión que amar no tiene sentido, es decir, te enamoras de alguien y todo está bien, pero luego llega esa persona, te destroza el corazón en un instante y luego arruina tu vida, y es ahí cuando ya todo pierde el sentido y te preguntas por qué sigues viviendo en ese mundo donde te sientes vacía e incompleta, _¿Cuál es el propósito después de todo? _

No podía creer lo depresiva que sonaba, quería que la vieja Sakura regresara, porque ya estaba harta de esta, cada vez me hundía más en ese miserable agujero en el que vivía, yo trataba de evitarlo pero algo me lo impedía.

A veces me preguntaba que pensaba él, si en algún lugar de su corazón sentía un poco de remordimiento, porque alguien humano lo sentiría…

Yo, aún seguía siendo débil ante él, lo que me hacía sentir decepcionada de mi misma, no entendía por qué cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos simplemente me perdía en un maravilloso mundo, un mundo de ilusiones, pero no puedo vivir de ellas ya que "el que vive de ilusiones, muere de realidades" aunque se podría decir que ya yo estaba muerta, o por lo menos la persona que era antes.

Sentí lágrimas brotando de mis ojos, sin algo que las detuviera. No entendía como había permitido que la traición de alguien me arrebatara algo tan valioso como lo es la felicidad, pero no podía seguir permitiéndolo, yo no era así, yo siempre veía el lado positivo de todo, y eso es lo que debía hacer, yo no dependo de** él** y mi felicidad tampoco.

Me levante y dirigí hacia el baño, tomé una ducha, dejé que todas las lágrimas salieran, de ahora en adelante no iba a permitir que algo, por más grande que sea, me derrotara. Sonreí, se sentía tan bien. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma…

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

A veces acostarse en la cama y ver el techo parece la cosa más interesante y divertida, pero lo que te hace es pensar, y no lo puedes evitar. Llevaba horas pensando, me sentía extraño, era como si una terrible oscuridad me invadiera, era una de las peores cosas que había sentido, como si una brisa helada me cubriera, como si estuviera solo, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar y no sabía lo que era, _solo espero que lo que sea que va a pasar no sea muy grave_…

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Era lunes, una nueva semana comenzaba, un nuevo comienzo para mí. Me levanté con una sonrisa en la cara, ya volvía a ser la misma de siempre o eso esperaba.

-¡BUENOS DIAS KERO!- exclamé.

Tomé una ducha, me vestí, desayune, preparé mi almuerzo y luego emprendí mi camino hacia el colegio, siempre sonriendo. Me encontré con Tomoyo en donde siempre.

-Hoy te ves diferente, Sakura- dijo y yo reí.

-Me siento diferente- dije y sonreí.

-Que bueno- dijo y yo le sonreí.

Llegamos al colegio y nos encontramos con Eriol, el inmediatamente notó mi cambio y me abrazó fuertemente. Hablamos un rato y reímos hasta que sonó la campana. A la primera hora tenia química ¿Había olvidado mencionar que allí también tenía a Li como la persona con quien debía trabajar? Pero no importaba.

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor.

-Buenos días-

-Organícense- ordenó.

-Si-

-Buenos días, Sakura- dijo Li, lo miré y él me miraba directamente a los ojos, había algo extraño en ellos, nada malo, pero era diferente.

-Buenos días- le dije.

Empezamos a trabajar, sin hacer ningún comentario, solo hablábamos acerca de lo que hacíamos y solo si era necesario. Accidentalmente me corté el dedo.

-¡Rayos!-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Li.

-Nada, solo me corté-

-Déjame ver- yo lo miré dudosa pero él hizo algo con sus ojos, como si dijera por favor y no me pude negar.

-De acuerdo- dije y luego le mostré el dedo, el tomó mi mano y cuando lo hizo fue como si hubiera provocado una chispa, lo miré nuevamente a los ojos y él me miró gentilmente, _rayos ¿Qué está pasando?_

-Está bien, no es una herida profunda- dijo, luego lavó la herida y le colocó una venda adhesiva-Listo- sonrió.

-Gracias-

-¿Ocurre algo, Kinomoto, Li?- preguntó el profesor.

-No, no se preocupe- respondí.

-Sigamos- dijo Syaoran y yo asentí.

Pasaron las horas rápidamente y ya era hora de regresar a casa, bajaba las escaleras y resbalé, afortunadamente caí sobre alguien aunque ese alguien no debió ser tan afortunado ya que apuesto que llevo un golpe duro.

-Lo siento, no qui…- que sorpresa- Ehmm, Uhmm, lo siento Li- le dije.

-No tienes que disculparte- dijo y luego me ayudo a levantarme –Adiós- dijo por último y después yo me marche.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Qué se traen tu y Li?- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Nada- respondí –Solo que ocurrieron ciertas situaciones y Li era el que me terminaba ayudando-

-Ya veo…- dijo pensando –Sakura…-

-¿Si?-

-No quiero que él te vuelva a lastimar-

-Tranquila, que nada pasará-

-Tú todavía tienes sentimientos hacia él ¿verdad?- me preguntó y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

-No lo sé- respondí.

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?-

-Pues no lo sé- dije y ella volteó los ojos –Ya… cambiemos el tema, ¿Si? –Tomoyo asintió.

Empecé a sentir dolor en el pecho, seguí caminando sin darle importancia aunque éste cada vez se hacía más fuerte, poco a poco me fui doblando del dolor.

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupada.

-To-to-tomo-mo-yo n-no p-p-ue-d-do res-esp-pirar –no me salían las palabras, estaba tan asustada, empecé a temblar del miedo. Tomoyo marcó el número de su chofer lo más rápido que pudo, pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente llego, sentía que las voces se escuchaban cada vez más lejos, pude llegar a oír que le dijo al señor que nos llevara al hospital.

-Sakura, mantente despierta, por favor, to… -pero no escuché el resto al principio todo era blanco y veía a ¿personas? Pero luego mí alrededor se fue tornando oscuro y frío.

Notas De Autor(a)

OH DIOS LO SIENTO POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO! Es que no se me ocurria nada… fue terrible… tenía casi todo el capítulo listo, quería hacerlo mas largo pero no pude! Lo siento! Lo siento! Soy una terrible persona! D: no quería que las cosas ocurrieran tan rápido! Pero bueno que mas me queda…

Adivinen que? Solo quedan como dos capítulos mas! D: y adivinen que? Tengo ideas para otra historia que va a ser totalmente diferente aunque siempre me meto con las tragedias… hahah aunque dudo que escriba algo, es muy poco creíble… pero ustedes saben cuando uno anda aburrido se le vienen esas ideas locas muy imposibles a la cabeza! HAHAHA aunque al final no son TAAAAN imposibles.. siempre hay teorías… bueno lo que sea… Hahaha lo siento yo siempre hablo y voy de un tema a otro y blah blah blah… aja… bueno ustedes díganme que les parecio el capítulo! Si? ^^ ok byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… ya diran que estoy loca! HA HA HA

Ok chao!

-Andrea-Sakurita


	11. Verdades

Capitulo 11: Verdades

Estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca y yo cargaba ropas blancas, luego escuché una voz que me pareció conocida.

-_Tienes que ser fuerte y soportar lo que vendrá pronto, pero sobre todo sigue a tu corazón y no a tu cabeza y mente._

_-¿Quién es? Por favor responda._

_-Pero sobre todo, no guardes rencor en tu corazón y cuando tu última oportunidad se presente no la rechaces._

-_Pero… ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué oportunidad? Por favor no te vayas como la última vez._

_-Buena suerte Sakura._

Su voz quedó en mi cabeza como un eco y yo empezaba a hacerme preguntas. Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarme en otra habitación iluminada por una luz cegadora, escuchaba el ruido de una maquina y sentía algo en mi pecho. Cuando verdaderamente logré reaccionar me di cuenta que me encontraba en un hospital y… Ese olor…. Me hacía sentir más enferma, siempre lo había odiado.

Tenía varios cables conectados a mi cuerpo, eso me puso nerviosa y el beep de la máquina aceleró.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

-¡Ay! ¿Cómo se encontrará la pobre Sakura? –estaba tan preocupada, ya había llamado a sus padres y tomarían el primer vuelo para acá, me aseguraron que pronto llegarían.

-No te preocupes, ella va a estar bien -dijo abrazándome.

-Eriol, no estoy muy segura, tu sabes cómo ha estado estas últimas semanas.

-Sí, lo sé y también me preocupa pero hay que tener fe en que todo va estar bien, como siempre dice Sakura –sonrió.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

_-¿Ves en lo que te has convertido? ¿No te da vergüenza?_

_-_¿QUIEN RAYOS ES? ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-_¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿No te recuerdas de aquello? ¿Recuerdas el dolor que te causó? _

_-_¿Cómo sabes?

-_¿Por qué haces sufrir a alguien que no te ha hecho nada? ¿Te divierte? ¿Te divierte ver pasar a una pobre muchacha un gran dolor, cuando tú sabes lo que se siente el ser traicionado? Ella está pasando por momentos muy difíciles._

Me senté un poco conmocionado, yo no quería recordar eso, me prometí que no lo haría, que no me afectaría, pero me equivoque, todos esos recuerdos despertaban un sentimiento de dolor, aunque no quería, mis ojos se hicieron un mar de lágrimas, aún me dolía, aún cuando pensaba que había quedado en el pasado_, _estaba equivocado.

Me sentía terriblemente culpable, había hecho algo horroroso, de alguien sin corazón, pero eso es lo que era, una persona sin corazón, un monstruo.

**Tomoyo's P.O.V**

Eriol me tenía en sus brazos lo que era confortante, agradecía que él estuviera conmigo sino, no tuviera fuerzas para estar allí. De repente las puertas se abrieron y entraron los padres y hermano de Sakura, me levanté y los abracé.

El doctor se acercó a donde estábamos.

-¿Familia de Sakura Kinomoto? –Los padres de Sakura se levantaron y se apartaron un poco de nosotros junto el doctor.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias.

-¿Las malas? –dijo Fujitaka.

-Me temo que su hija sufrió un infarto de miocardio – dijo y Nadeshko abrazó fuertemente a su esposo.

-Lo bueno es que Sakura se encuentra estable, aunque no se sabe por cuánto tiempo. Decidimos no hacer ninguna clase de operación hasta tener claro que fue lo que ocasionó el infarto y que enfermedad padece su hija –dijo y ellos asintieron –Si presenta buenos signos en los próximos dos días podrá regresar a casa sino, deberá quedarse, los resultados de los estudios que estamos haciendo estarán listos la semana que viene, lamentamos la tardanza pero son muchos y complejos, haremos todo lo posible por su hija.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Fujitaka y el doctor se retiro.

Ellos estaban destrozados, mi tía casi se desmaya y yo empecé a llorar.

Pasaron las horas, largas horas, no se nos permitió ver a Sakura.

-Será mejor que todos vayan a sus respectivas casas y descansen –dijo una enfermera.

Nos levantamos, me despedí junto con Eriol y luego el me llevo a mi casa.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, me sentía tan sola, cada largo rato entraba un doctor o una enfermera a chequearme, pero yo aún mantenía la esperanza de que entrarían mis padres o mis amigos, ya no aguantaba más tiempo ahí acostada, ni siquiera recordaba que había ocurrido.

Trataba de dormir, pero no podía, algo me mantenía despierta. Quería gritar, quería llorar, necesitaba que alguien estuviera allí conmigo, alguien me tomara la mano y me sonriera y así sentiría algo caliente en mi corazón y me diera fuerzas para seguir.

Cada vez estaba más débil, estaba fría, estaba muerta, estaba en un infierno frío, necesitaba una luz que me diera razones para luchar.

Sé que había prometido que no iba a dejar que nada me afectara de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba peor, sentí lágrimas brotar de mis ojos incontrolablemente, me sentía totalmente vacía, sola en esa habitación.

Me preguntaba donde estaba Tomoyo, Eriol, mis padres, mi hermano, pero de repente unos hermosos ojos ámbares cruzaron mi mente, recordé ese bello sentimiento que sentía cada vez que él colocaba sus labios sobre los míos, sonreí, sé que no podía vivir de los recuerdos, de recuerdos que al final eran falsos, pero me sentía tan bien al recordar, cuando lo tenía tan cerca que mis piernas temblaban, quería sentir eso de nuevo, sentir mariposas en mi estómago, pero sobre todas las cosas escuchar a una persona decirme esas dos palabras cortas, dos que separadas no tienen sentido pero cuando las juntas significan el mundo para alguien.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

Me acosté en mi cama y cerré los ojos lentamente, trataba de conciliar el sueño, borrar ese recuerdo de mi pasado, pero no podía. Sentí que empezaba a caer y me sobresalte. Tenía un sentimiento, fuera de ese recuerdo, me tenía agobiado, algo no estaba bien, y no sabía que era, pensé que llegaría a la desesperación, quería que desapareciera pero decidí en concentrarme en dormir, ya era tarde y la noche anterior me había desvelado.

Empecé a escuchar una voz que no logré distinguir y tampoco lo que decía, se escuchaba lejos, pero cada vez se iba acercando hasta que pude oír.

_-Syaoran, Syaoran ¿Syaoran?, oye Syaoran…- _me llamaba una voz conocida, de repente unos ojos color esmeralda inundaron mi mente _¿pero? ¿Qué rayos?_

Recordé la primera vez que besé a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos, sonreí, estaba tan nerviosa, temblaba, podía sentir su corazón latir tan rápido que se le saldría. Ella era exquisita, y lo que me hacía sentir al tenerla cerca, no quería admitirlo pero, era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en mi vida.

Me sentía egoísta al pensar que no quería que estuviera con otra persona, sólo conmigo, pero ¿Por qué es que ahora me daba cuenta?

-_Syaoran… ¿Syaoran? Estoy muriendo…_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –ahogué un grito, estaba sudando, totalmente frío y aterrado.

-No, no, ella está bien, y mañana cuando vaya al colegio ella va a estar bien y voy a arreglar las cosas, todo está bien.

**Notas de Autor**

MATENME MATENME MATENMEEEEEEE! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Este es el capitulo mas coooorto que he escritooo D: lo siento! No sabia que mas poner! Realmente si.. pero si lo hacía tendría que revelar muchas cosas! Y no! Todaviaaa no! Lo bueno de todoooo es que… el próximo capitulo no sera el ultimo! :D si no el otro que viene… :D Creo…

Entonces.. recapitulemos un poco… pobreeee sakuraa! Se volverá loca! ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a syaoran? ¿Por qué a Sakura le dio un infarto? Syaoran es un idiota porque ahora es que se esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos! Se salvara Sakura? Averiguenlo en el prrrooooximo capituloooo! *música de fondo* HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA

Este bueno… gracias a las personas que me han dejado review! :D y.. sigan haciéndolo… déjenme recomendaciones si quieren asi en futuras historias pueda ser mejorrr escritora! 8-)

Hhaahaha bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Soy una tipa macabra mata genteeee! Mwahahahahahahaha! =) hmmm… O.o

Ok! Byeeee! Se cuidaaan! :D

Andrea-Sakurita


End file.
